A Wish that Spans the Ages Remastered Edition
by Atelier Joh
Summary: As the two lovers are shot, Lenne recalls the past two years she knew Shuyin. A rewriting the original story of A Wish that Spans the Ages and expanding it.
1. track 01 prelude

**A Wish that Spans the Ages**

Track 01. introduction ~prelude~

**Author's Notes:** Final Fantasy X-2 is owned by Square-Enix, not me. This fic idea has probably been done a few hundred times already, but I decided to go ahead with the idea anyway. The ideas in here probably aren't 100% original considering the idea's probably been done to death already; that's fine with me, because I don't do fic-reading. I have to take some liberties with it, but whatever. If you're the type that's anal about that sort of thing, you probably shouldn't be reading fics anyway. The song "Prelude" is also owned by Uematsu Nobuo and Square-Enix.

…

Everything happened so quickly, and before she could register anything she was on the floor, sprawled on her back. Just moments ago the brown-eyed girl with the long hair was looking into the blue eyes of her blonde lover, and for the first time delivered a sincerely, happy smile.

The words she felt, the words she tried to convey… they couldn't reach him now.

The gunshots interrupted their embrace, ripping them apart from each other. Trying to ignore the searing pain present in her chest, it was only intensified with the combination of the gunshot wound as well as the heartbreak of the thought that this would be the very last time she'd see Shuyin.

To be able to tell him what she wanted to say, to bare her soul to him, to tell him the words in her heart… "Thank you" wasn't enough.

Looking over, as she saw Shuyin attempting with all of his strength to reach out to her, tears fell from her eyes. Quickly, the past two years were flashing before her eyes.

_"This is my story..."_


	2. track 02 Hotel Lobby

**A Wish that Spans the Ages**

_Track 02. Hotel Lobby_

Author's Notes: Final Fantasy X-2 is owned by Square-Enix, not me. The song _Hotel Lobby_ is the property of Utada Hikaru.

…

She could trace back when she first met Shuyin back to when she was seventeen, two years ago.

Spira was a wonderful world, and advancements in technology were bettering the quality of life across the globe, and it truly was an era of prosperity. People were moving to bigger cities and due to the booming economy and more dispensable income more forms of entertainment became thirsted after, such as blitzball and entertainers. In Zanarkand alone there were several entertainment agencies rushing to train new stars and make money off of them.

One of those entertainers in training was sitting in the hotel lobby.

Her name was Lenne.

"Hey there." A long-haired woman sat herself down next to her; glancing around, Lenne saw that there were plenty of other seats available. Looking over to her, she noticed that she had pale complexion and long brown hair which was slightly wavy and parted down the middle. Her emerald green eyes closed slowly as she stuck a cigarette into her mouth and lit it with a lighter. She sat herself down right next to Lenne.

"Aren't you cold?" Lenne inquired, seeing that she was in a tube top, miniskirt, and boots. It seemed like it would be rather uncomfortable to be in such a getup, but she seemed friendly.

"Nah, it's fine." She responded. What came next came as a surprise to Lenne. "You're a summoner, aren't you?" The stranger took note of Lenne's stunned expression, as Lenne turned her gaze to the floor.

"There's no need to be scared of me, you know. I'm one too."

"How could you tell?" Lenne had to do a double-take and be surprised once more, but this time her wide eyes were staring at this stranger.

"Don't you know?" The woman replied, with a smile on her face as she crossed her arms. "While summoners may be discriminated by everyone else in the world, Zanarkand is a land where summoners don't need to face that kind of crap about prejudice." She took another breath of her cigarette.

Lenne found herself sighing in relief. "So... are there a lot of summoners here?"

"Well..." The older woman paused, as smoke was exhaled. "It's not like anyone took a census or anything. Even if they did, summoners still aren't used to the idea of being accepted. Besides, if anybody knew how powerful Zanarkand really was we would become a target of the other world powers." Bevelle was the leader of machina development of an offensive nature in the world of Spira. For this reason it is assumed that's why they held onto traditions of prejudice against summoners; if a summoner gained enough power, they would be able to rival machina.

"Oh, I see..." Lenne was a little anxious about talking about such a thing in a public place, but the lobby was mostly empty.

The strange woman got up suddenly, and put out her cigarette. "I'll be back, if you're staying around for a while." She tossed her hair aside, and Lenne noticed that a man in a business suit just walked into the lobby. The woman walked towards him, and though Lenne couldn't hear their conversation, she knew something was going on; he then took her to the elevators, and she assumed to his room. Perhaps they were lovers...?

A little less than half an hour passed, and she returned.

The talked for a little while longer; Lenne found that her name was Eris, a 22-year-old who hailed from Kilika. She used to sell flowers, until she realized that "flower-selling wasn't exactly a money-maker, so I decided to go with a different kind of flower to sell". She came to Zanarkand with her mother, since her father was in jail. However, her mother eventually committed suicide.

"I'm sorry." Lenne didn't exactly mean to get the depressing details of Eris' life out into the open, and wasn't sure of how else to respond.

"It's fine." Eris lit up another cigarette. "My father did the crime because I became a summoner. My mother never got over it."

"Do you..." Lenne was hesitant to ask. "Do you regret becoming a summoner?"

"Nope!" Eris smiled. "I don't care what anyone else says or does. I don't regret it for a moment, and wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world."

Lenne understood how she felt, as a summoner who shared an intimate connection with her aeons; she wouldn't give it up for anything else in the world, either. Her mind darted back to the very first instance she became a summoner herself.

Lenne took note of the state of the hotel lobby as she surveyed the people and her surroundings with her brown eyes. It wasn't such an odd occurrence, really; she was used to staying in hotels all of her life, when her parents were touring when she was a child and also when she began touring myself. Lenne still couldn't get used to it, as hotels began to represent something to her… false appearances and isolation; it's funny how her family finally settled down in Baaj, and then she found herself traveling around out of her own volition.

"Oh, here comes another customer!" Eris stood up and laughed a little. "Hey, I come here often. Stop on by if you have the time, okay?" She smiled. "Say, what's your name?" She asked me.

"Oh..." Lenne was caught by surprise. "Lenne. My name is Lenne. I'm from Baaj." She stood up, and bowed to her new friend. "I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Eris." She then continued to talk about her life. "I moved from my hometown of Baaj to Zanarkand, away from my retired parents. I enrolled into a school at Zanarkand, Zanarkand's School of the Arts; that's what my superiors told me to do. I didn't mind for several reasons, honestly..." _These were probably the loneliest years of my life, now that I think about it; I didn't have nearly as many friends as I did back in Baaj, but then again ever since I began my career my relationships have always suffered. _"But I'm glad to have met you, Eris." Lenne smiled.

"Likewise!" Eris smiled, and then went to the man who just came through the entrance. Lenne was then told that her room was ready, so she checked in and slept.

…

It was the next day, and orientation took place. Most of the students had to audition in order to secure their position at the school, but Lenne didn't need to since her agent insisted to the school's directors that her debut music sphere was enough proof that she belonged at this prestigious establishment.

Lenne settled into her dorm room two nights prior to the beginning of classes, and shared a room with an Al Bhed girl named Kristina.

"Well, all the Al Bhed kids know for sure."

"What?" Lenne gasped in disbelief. She was surprised, to say the least... then again, her first few sphere singles were under a label that wasn't too major, and she heard that they were very popular among the Al Bhed despite not being in their language. "Maybe I shouldn't be that surprised..." Lenne commented, after she thought about it and turned the other way.

"This is so exciting!" Kristina squealed, falling back into Lenne's bed. She quickly got herself back up "Oh, don't worry! I won't tell anybody! _Cunno_!"

"Oh, it's all right..." Lenne tried to calm her down. She remembered thinking at the time that her new agent probably wasn't too smart if he didn't take precautions to keep Lenne from rooming with an Al Bhed, who was likely to be a fan. A sigh escaped Lenne's lips.

"I know!" Kris clapped her hands together. "I'll show you around campus!" Before Lenne could say anything, Kris did as she said she would.

While she was dragging Lenne off from place to place, Lenne noticed that Kris obviously did not have a flawless command of the common language; her speech was riddled with bits and pieces of Al Bhed every so often.

They passed by the blitzball stadium, and then Kristina stopped in her tracks. "That's right... today's the exhibition match..."

"Exhibition match?" Lenne didn't follow any sports, much less blitzball; she was unsure of the terminology surrounding such things. "So... it's just a match to show off the players?"

"Sort of..." Kris tilted her head in thought, wondering how to explain it. "Basically, this match they're pitting the incoming class against the upperclassmen."

"Oh, I see." Lenne responded with a nod, following Kris into the tightly-packed stadium. The dome was closed, so the sphere was illuminated only by brightly colored lights. The crowds, full of students and parents, were cheering.

"Wow, this is a huge turnout!" Kris exclaimed. The pair found places to sit, and sat down. "It seems like things are about to wrap up..." Lenne took a look at the clock, and saw that a little under a minute was left. Glancing at the scores she saw that it was rather one-sided.

"Kris, who's winning?" It was Kris' turn to look at the scores as well.

"No way!" Kris was amazed as she stood up. "This has never happened before!"

"Wait... what?"

"The incoming class..." Kris began, but the entire stadium stood up and cheered. It was over; the game had been won.

They both looked over to the giant sphere of water to catch a glimpse of the slightly muscular, slender blonde man who scored the final goal, and as Lenne found out later, most of the other goals as well.

"We... must have a lot of good incoming players this year." A girl next to them exclaimed. "The loss of the senior class won't affect us at all!"

"Do you know who that is?" Kris asked her.

"Of course!" The girl sighed. "It's Shuyin! He's so dreamy! He's a world-class piano player, and as you can see, he's not a shabby blitzball player either!"

"Shuyin..." Lenne found herself staring at him.

"Is he your type?" Kris asked, with a grin on her face. That statement caused Lenne to snap out of her trance-like daze and turn to her.

"No!" Lenne quickly retorted. "It's just... I've heard of his piano skills." She began to whisper. "His piano prowess is legendary among those in the music industry!"

"Oh, wow!" Kris was all excited again.

"Come to think of it..." They were walking outside of the stadium. Lenne turned to Kris. "What did you audition with?" It would only make sense that Kris herself had some sort of talent or skill to be placed at this school.

"Oh!" Kris smiled. "I'm a dancer."

The tour was more or less finished, so while Kris went on to socialize with the other students around campus Lenne decided to go visit the first friend she made in Zanarkand.

"So, how's your school so far?" Eris removed a cigarette from her mouth and put it out in the ashtray, blowing smoke away from Lenne's direction. They were sitting on the same couch they first met on.

"It's okay." Lenne smiled. "It's fun so far... meeting people who don't know too much about my past. I feel like a normal person again."

"That's nice." Eris smiled in return. "I would have never guessed that you were the famous singer. I'd better not ruin your voice with my smoking."

"Oh, it's not that impressive..." Lenne sighed. "I... I grew up being sheltered and protected, you know? My parents were famous people also, so growing up in the studio or the hotels around the world of Spira was kind of lonely. Growing up protected... I kind of wish I didn't miss all that I've been seeing right now."

"Heh." Eris chuckled, and patted her companion on the back. "You're a good girl. But you know... I envy you, too. If I were more protected, I'd probably be in a better place than this."

"Eris..."

"Well, no regretting the past!" She got up and stretched. "I have another client coming in, and he's a regular; better not disappoint him!" She once again seemed bright and cheery. "I'll be one of the first to buy your next single, okay?"

"Right!" Lenne smiled in return.

The sphere was had an incoming transmission, so Lenne turned it on. It was her agent. He wanted her to come into the studio and start recording a song. Lenne hasn't kept up with her ideas, so she jotted down a song idea right before she went in.

It became her first single from her new label.

…

She rises with the sunset

She wonders, "When will this end?"

The world is full of money, full of money

She goes out unprotected

She doesn't listen to her best friend

It's only for the money, for the money, for the money

She doesn't want to be respected

Reality's her best friend

She needs the extra money, extra money

In the city, the town, and the household

So many things go unreported

So many things her eyes have seen,

Eyes have seen, eyes have seen

Meet me in the hotel lobby

Everybody's looking lonely

Watch me as I walk in slowly

When your eyes meet mine

It's in the mirrors of the hotel lobby

This is not what she expected

Her hopes, they stretch and they bend

Wrinkle like paper money, paper money

In the city, the town, and the household

So many things can be distorted

So if you want a true life story

Bring money, bring money

Meet me in the hotel lobby

Everybody's looking lonely

Watch me as I walk in slowly

When your eyes meet mine

It's in the mirrors of the hotel lobby

Meet me in the hotel lobby

Everybody's looking lonely

Catch me because I think I'm falling

I'll be waiting in the mirrors of the hotel lobby

…

"What should we do with the bodies?" One of the men asked. The two lovers' bodies were sprawled across the floor in front of Vegnagun, and blood was beginning to spread across the floor.

"Well, it's a shame to simply dispose of them." Another guard replied. He pulled out a sphere. "This one can at least absorb something from the girl. It's still experimental, but maybe something can be done."

"Okay." The first soldier nodded. After doing so, the bodies were disposed.

The sphere was then put into storage. However, its storage space was then sealed and pulled into a ruin nearby Bevelle, and wasn't uncovered for another thousand years.


	3. track 03 The Sky is Always Crying

**A Wish that Spans the Ages**

_Track 03. The Sky is Always Crying_

**Author's Notes:** Final Fantasy X-2 is owned by Square-Enix, not me. The song _Sora wa Itsumo Naiteiru_, or "The Sky is Always Crying", is owned by Angela Aki. The songs quoted in this chapter are _Ima Sugu Hoshii_ by Koda Kumi, and _Let Me Give You My Love_ by Utada Hikaru.

…

Lenne couldn't help it. While she did find him attractive, she just didn't want, or know how, to deal with the feelings inside of herself. Also, with what happened...

"I like you." His blue eyes looked straight into hers. "Please go out with me!"

She was understandably dumbfounded. Everyone in the classroom was staring at the two, right in the middle of the room. However, rather than let the intimidating stares which were obviously affecting Lenne affect him, Shuyin eagerly awaited a response.

"Shuyin, I..." Lenne was just a bit nervous. Aside from all the attention that was placed on her in the room, it's been a while since anybody has expressed romantic interest in her. "I'm sorry." Lenne bowed her head in apology. She was hoping the scene would end with this particular act.

"Aa, that's no fun!" He rubbed the back of his neck, standing up. "But get this." He leaned toward Lenne, making her a bit uncomfortable. He wore a huge grin on his face. "I'm gonna make you mine!" He then took off and left the classroom. Everyone's eyes were still on Lenne, despite her best efforts to ignore them.

"..." Kris leaned over to Lenne and whispered. "Did what I just think happen happened?"

Lenne had no words.

…

"So..." Eris tossed her hair aside. "The new school heartthrob decided to target you?"

Lenne nodded.

"Don't trust them." Eris took out a cigarette and lit it. "Those jerks will use you up and leave you in the dirt. That blonde-haired blue-eyed jerk who got me back in school ditched me for some young jailbait ninja girl. I hope they're unhappy somewhere out there."

Lenne had no idea exactly how to respond to that.

After going on a bit more about her ex and how much he should suffer, she paused and turned to Lenne. "Surely, you must've had your fair share of bad boyfriends in the past, right?"

"Well..." Lenne sighed, as she lowered her head. "Only one."

"..." Eris had a sympathetic look on her face. "If there's only one, then it must've been hard." She leaned back.

"You certainly know a lot."

"Eh... I've been around." She put out her cigarette, and another customer of her had entered.

…

It was odd. Only a month into classes, a promising young piano player decided to display interest in her.

"I can't believe it!" Kristina squealed. "How could you possibly turn him down?" She was on her bed with her legs crossed, giving Lenne the look as if she were an alien.

"It's not that easy..." Lenne really wished that her room transfer request would go through soon; she didn't know how much more of this she could take. Kris was a nice girl and all, but Lenne really wished she had some alone time... not to mention that rooming with a fan was taxing on her.

"What about those songs you used to sing?" Kris sighed. "The ones about chasing love? The ones about giving it all you've got? '_Make me throb with your hot tongue, your burning love; lights my fire, let me feel your flames on my body; 'till the end of the night_'?"

Lenne's face grew red. "About those..." This was making Lenne rather uncomfortable, but Kris decided to ignore her.

"Or how about this one?" Kris pondered for a second. "Oh, yeah! '_Hurry up, baby hurry up, baby; Let me give you my love; Hurry up, let's turn this room into a melting pot_'?"

"But..." It was useless; Lenne couldn't get in a word edgewise.

"Oh, I have to go!" Kris looked up at the clock. "I'll see you later!" She rushed out the door before Lenne could say anything; as usual, Lenne sighed. Why was it always like this with her? Shortly after Kris left, Lenne decided to take a walk around herself.

Her past... it was the entire reason she came to Zanarkand. The reason she came here was to start anew, but Kris was a constant and painful reminder of the things Lenne sorely wished to forget. Lenne found herself heading towards Mt. Gagazet; the sunset was about to commence, and sitting down on a rock overlooking the grand city of Zanarkand was always a glorious sight, which was about to light up as it did every night.

A slight breeze caused Lenne's soft brown hair to sway a little... perhaps she should grow it out again? When Lenne came to Zanarkand, she cut it to her shoulders all around except for the front. Her mind continued to wander. It was so confusing; would she always be so torn between her old life and this new one? Were they really so different... so separate?

"So, this is where you are now." Lenne stood and turned around, and faced a tall Al Bhed with blonde hair and green eyes she could never get used to. She knew this person. "It's been a long time, Lenne."

"Ha... Hatsuyuki..." Lenne turned to the side; she didn't feel comfortable at the moment. "What are you doing here? I left Bikanel a long time ago." Lenne didn't know how to comport herself in such a situation. Why was he here? Why now, of all times?

"Lenne..." Oh, how Lenne missed his voice calling her name. A shiver went down her spine. Whether it was because of Hatsuyuki's words in his voice, or the chill of the night's advent. "What I did was wrong. Please, come back."

"No." Lenne knew that she couldn't hesitate; if she did, even for a second, she knew that she'd be paralyzed... perhaps even swayed. "Zanarkand is my new life. Please, leave." She refused to make eye contact with him, knowing that every single thing about him both repulsed her and enticed her… how she wished that it wasn't this way.

"Then..." His voice spoke softly. "How about if I stay here?" She turned to face him. "I want to be near you, Lenne. I love you" His smile. His tone of voice. The way he extended his hand towards her… Lenne felt like she was going to cave in!

"How..." She found herself beginning to stutter. "How could you talk as if nothing happened, Hatsuyuki?" She began shouting, her voice shaking as she found herself rather angry. Noticing that she was beginning to tear up, she quickly ran down the mountain path... however, she tripped and fell down. Pain occurred, and Lenne found herself wincing at both the physical and emotional pain which was upon her.

"Look out!" A voice called, and before she knew it she saw a wolf-like fiend coming from her side, and she was in no position to defend herself. Hatsuyuki was too far away to do anything, and Lenne attempted to brace myself. _I'm… I'm going to die!_

A moment passed... and Lenne was still alive. What had happened? She opened her eyes to see pyreflies drift into the sky.

In front of her was Shuyin, brandishing a sword.

"Are you all right?"

Lenne simply nodded, and he expressed concern when he saw her tear-stained face. _He… he saved me…?_ The tears were a combination of the fear of being eaten as well as the heartbreak of encountering Hatsuyuki once again. Looking up at him, the setting sun in combination with Lenne's tears caused Lenne to only be able to make out his silhouette… however, his blue eyes still shone brightly.

"Lenne!" Hatsuyuki called out as he ran towards the two.

Shuyin offered me Lenne hand, which she took. Standing up, she faced Hatsuyuki, then turned around. "Hatsuyuki... just leave." She didn't want to see him anymore.

"You..." Shuyin held up his sword to Hatsuyuki. "You made Lenne cry, didn't you?"

"Shuyin!" Lenne turned around, shocked that Shuyin would turn his sword against another person. What was going on?

"Don't bother her!" Shuyin shouted, ignoring her.

"Oh..." Hatsuyuki pushed his glasses back onto his face, and looked past the sword, and then to me. "Is this your new boyfriend?"

Before Lenne could respond to the negative, Shuyin grinned at Hatsuyuki. "Not yet, but someday I will be!" He proudly declared.

"...!" Both Hatsuyuki and Lenne were in shock. "So, that's how it is." Hatsuyuki grinned in turn, and then sidestepped Shuyin in order to keep on walking down the slope until neither Shuyin or Lenne could see him anymore.

"What were you tinking?" Lenne, flustered, shouted at Shuyin. "I already told you that I wasn't interested!"

"Well, yeah..." Shuyin rubbed the back of his neck, and blushed a little. "It means that I like you. And I'm gonna be honest about it."

"..." Lenne didn't know how to respond to those words. Was this really so difficult? She got herself upright and began to walk back down to Zanarkand. "I... I don't believe in words." She stated, so that Shuyin could hear her. "It's what we do that defines us. If you knew who and what I am, you wouldn't bother with such sweet phrases." Rather than waiting for an answer, Lenne ran towards Zanarkand and never looked back.

…

"Really..." Eris sighed. Once again Lenne found herself going to the hotel to talk with her friend. "Maybe you could tell me the reasoning behind your actions." A puff of smoke escaped from her lips.

"I..." Lenne took in a deep breath. "I don't know." She desperately tried to think up a valid excuse to change the subject. "When I was under my last label, I didn't get to sing the kinds of songs I wanted to." This was true, especially since those songs made Lenne embarrassed to even be affiliated with them. "Under this new label, I'm actually able to write about the things and sing the sort of things that actually mean something to me, you know?"

"I see." Eris put out her cigarette. "So you're not ready to talk about it."

"I'm sorry." Lenne found herself apologizing. Eris was a sharp one.

"It's fine. I know you're a tough kid, and when you're ready you'll be able to share your story with me." She smiled.

Lenne tried to smile back. "Yeah..." she sighed. "This is my story."

…

Later that night Lenne received another call from her producer, who wanted another song from her to be released as a single. Immediately, a song came to mind... but Lenne wondered if people would like it?

…

Is there love in your outstretched hand?

There's sympathy and compassion, but

You sound like you're about to end it

Only when you're ready is when there's not enough time

Look at the other side of kindness

The sky is always, the sky is always crying

Are there dreams in your outstretched hand?

I chew my bottom lip

And want to pray with these girl's eyes

My completely bored heart can be paralyzed

Look at the other side of love

The sky is always, the sky is always crying

All my many, tiny tears feel so hot

Only when you're ready is when there's not enough time

Look at the other side of kindness

The sky is always, the sky is always crying

Is there love in your outstretched hand?

…

Sleeping, Lenne could only catch glimpses of history as time passed. Yu Yevon, in a desperate attempt to save what remained of Zanarkand, told the denizens to give themselves up as fayth. They did as they were told, and one thousand years of sadness began. Sin was summoned.

After Yunalesca managed to quell Sin for a while, the Final Summoning was instated. Summoners suddenly became a very precious commodity in Spira, and now that Bevelle was spreading the religion of Yevon throughout the world, an age of stagnation began.

However, the main source of sadness was the fact that while Lenne's soul was trapped within a sphere locked away, Shuyin's soul was wandering without a home. Both were unsent, but would they ever meet again?

Would Lenne ever be given the chance to tell him the words that she longed to say?


	4. track 04 Animato

**A Wish that Spans the Ages**

_Track 04. Animato_

**Author's Notes:** Final Fantasy X-2 is owned by Square-Enix, not me. The song _Animato_ is the property of Utada Hikaru.

…

"A fighting tournament...?" Lenne asked in disbelief. "But I don't want to-"

"Oh, come on!" Kris enthusiastically interrupted her. "It's a _duinhysahd vun daysc_! A team tournament! You can either sign up by yourself, or with one other person and they randomly arrange teams of four to fight against fiends!"

"Kris..." Lenne attempted once again to voice her opinion and stand on the matter. "I-"

"It'll be so _yfacusa_!" She exclaimed happily. "I already signed you up with me, so I'll go ahead and see who else has entered!" She then left just as quickly as she spoke.

Lenne fell back onto her bed and sighed. How did she get into this mess? An idea hit her; she would try calling her producer.

"A fighting tournament...?" He asked. However, despite Lenne's protests, he told her to go along with it as it would be great publicity if she won.

…

"A fighting tournament...?" Eris had a surprised look on her face. "Can you even fight?"

"That's the thing!" Lenne sighed. "Aside from summoning, all I can do is sing and dance." She made sure not to emphasize her dancing in front of Kris, since she didn't know how Kris would react as she was a dancer as well.

"That can't be good..." Eris exhaled a puff of smoke. "If you're in danger, there's no telling what your aeon will do."

"Wait, what?" Lenne inquired. "But aeons tend to be very well-behaved..."

"Oh, please." Eris smirked. "You already told me that you came from Baaj. All summoners know which aeon comes from there."

"..." Lenne had to avert her gaze. "He's my only aeon."

"It's fine." Eris waved her hand, as if to dismiss the matter. "But you must be naturally a gifted summoner to be able to form a pact with him."

"How about yourself?" She found herself asking. "Which aeons have you made pacts with?" Lenne had to admit that she was the least bit curious. An aeon doesn't form a pact with a summoner unless they can identify with the summoner; that is why some summoners had to spend even more than a day trying to connect with an aeon in order to connect with it, to find some sort of common ground. Aeons had a clairvoyance and ability to look into a summoner's soul for this purpose.

"I have two." Eris smirked. "The first is Carbuncle, from Luca. The other is Fenrir... that one's not too well known. I don't think anyone's even taking care of his fayth right now. It's in Mi'ihen."

"Oh, I see." Lenne responded. Not too many fayths existed at the time, as it was only after the Machina War that summoners were put up on a pedestal.

Eris stood up. "I have another customer coming in." Lenne turned to see a man enter the hotel lobby. "I'll see you around."

"Oh, okay." The brown-haired singer bowed slightly, then made my way out.

"I'll be cheering for you." Eris smiled, and then left with the man.

…

Ever since Shuyin saved her from the fiend, Lenne decided to at least be somewhat friendly with him. So, whenever she had nothing else to do, they often went out on walks or sat down for tea. It was hard for her to exactly know how to define the relationship they had; Lenne wouldn't call it casual, much less romantic. Besides, with her past, she didn't feel quite comfortable or ready to completely trust him yet.

For some reason, at this time, he insisted that she join him in the school's music room. The two of them sat down at the piano.

"I shouldn't be surprised." Lenne stated. "After all, your piano playing skills are legendary among those in the music industry." She quickly covered her mouth. How was she supposed to justify her knowing that piece of information without blowing her cover?

As Lenne looked over to Shuyin, he blushed a little and averted his own gaze in the direction of the keys on the piano. "So you know..." He put his fingers on the keys and began playing a simple melody. "I'm actually not that good." He laughed a little.

He didn't suspect her, surprisingly. Maybe it really _was_ a well-known fact... but then why hasn't he signed with anyone? With that much recognition, it's odd that he hasn't joined a band or even tried a solo career.

"This melody..." Lenne began listening to the crescendo of the song. "It's nice."

Shuyin smiled. "It's the very first melody that came to mind when I first saw you. The moment when our eyes met... that's when it came to me." He continued playing as her eyes widened. "Anyway, what's your claim to fame? There has to be a reason why you're at this school."

"I suppose..." Lenne tried to approach the subject delicately and with caution. It's not like nobody asked her the question before, but she could never be too careful. "I sing."

"Cool." He smirked even wider. For a moment, Lenne thought that it was that smile of his that made her even consider being honest with him. "I'd love to hear you sing one day."

"Maybe..." Lenne sighed. "One day."

…

"The tournament groups have been set!" Kris squealed. "We're both with Shuyin and Matthew! Wow, I finally get to meet Shuyin!" She seemed very happy... no, 'happy' didn't do her state justice.

"Who is Matthew?" Lenne asked. "Oh, wait... I think..." She cut herself off. Shuyin sometimes mentioned his friend on the blitzball team named Matthew, but she didn't want to let Kris know that she has been occasionally meeting up with Shuyin.

"Oh, just some guy on the blitzball team." Lenne didn't have to worry about cutting herself off, as Kris was predictably always doing that for her. "But, wow! Shuyin! This is a dream come true!" Just watching her reaction, Lenne had to wonder how the draws were done. In any case, it was too late to cancel anything, unfortunately; for better or for worse, she was to participate.

"You seem to like Shuyin a lot." Lenne commented offhandedly.

Kris sighed as she blushed. Her lack of an answer was an unspoken affirmation.

"What is it about him that you like so much?" Lenne had to admit, she was curious to see why he was so popular.

"From what I hear..." Kris almost whispered. "He's a real ladies' man. According to some girls, one night alone with him will make you do this, that, and the other thing! It's supposedly quite pleasurable."

Lenne's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"You're really lucky that he likes you!" Kris exclaimed. "Too bad that it's sort of wasted on a starlet like you. You probably have such high standards."

Lenne could honestly say that she didn't think too much about it. What Hatsuyuki did to her made her not wish to even consider romance again, and though she talked to Shuyin occasionally she made sure to keep a distance between the two of them in hopes that he wouldn't get carried away. But... somehow, at the mention of his promiscuous ways, Lenne was the one who became heartbroken.

…

"You seem to have a bad choice in boyfriends." His words grated on Lenne's nerves.

"It's not like I asked you for your opinion, Hatsuyuki." She sternly retorted. She was in a coffee shop studying, and he appeared out of nowhere. "Besides, isn't it like the pot calling the kettle black?"

That analogy didn't really work, since it would have insinuated that he was the one with a bad choice in boyfriends. But at the time, Lenne really didn't care; she wanted him to go away so she could study.

"I know what I did was wrong." He softly spoke, sitting down across from Lenne. "That's why I'm trying to make amends."

"... It's not like I hate you." Lenne replied, after a moment of silence and trying to calm herself down. That was followed by a deep breath. "I forgave you. But I can't simply jump back into a relationship with you. Ever."

"It's been a year. Half a year since you've enrolled here." He stated, his smile absent to show his serious nature.

"Hatsu-"

"Call me how you used to call me." He interrupted. "Say it... 'Yuki'."

Lenne shook her head. "I can't do that. Hatsuyuki... during our relationship, all you ever showed me was a lie. I was in love with that illusion. Now that I know what's true..."

"I see." With that, Hatsuyuki got up. "But, one day, you'll be mine again. Because I have loved you, and still do." He then left without further words. Lenne sighed; it seemed that all of her life, she could never finish saying anything. To be honest, she half-wanted to come to Zanarkand, and half-coerced. A lot of things were like that. She knew nothing else... but when she finally managed to finish a sentence, it dawned on Lenne that it was Shuyin who was listening.

It was the last round of the tournament, and Lenne's team was in the lead; they defeated all but the toughest and most powerful of the fiends. However, this last fiend wasn't the final challenge for no reason at all.

It was a Zanarkand Drake. "Don't ask me how they heck they managed to catch it and keep it contained for this occasion."

The team managed to develop a rhythm, for the most part. They got the hang of it after the first few battles; All Lenne could do was sing and dance, so she concentrated on supporting her allies. She was hesitant to use her dancing at first, but Kris didn't seem to mind, nor was her dancing actually that helpful. Kris also knew white magic, so she utilized that to help the group. Shuyin was using swordplay and Matthew was skilled with his fists, so they pummeled the creature.

Though they were careful, there was suddenly a point where Lenne was knocked into a wall and fell to the ground. The next attack was coming, and she didn't think anything could save her; her eyes became tightly closed.

"Lenne!"

…

"Lenne?"

She slowly opened her eyes. Everything was still blurry, as they refused to focus.

"Lenne...!"

As she was trying to get up, Lenne's eyes attempted to adjust to the new surroundings. Lenne blinked a few times, and saw the person who was calling out her name.

"I'm glad you're all right." Shuyin said.

"What... happened?" She found herself asking.

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You passed out. You weren't injured seriously, but the doctors said that you were also buckling under stress."

Lenne then noticed that she was in a hospital room. Looking out the window, Lenne noticed that it was early evening.

"It's..." He continued. "It's been a month since you've fainted at the tournament."

Lenne spun her heard toward him. "What!" She raised her voice. _I missed that much?_

"And..." His voice was shaking. "A... a creature appeared. We think it was an... an aeon."

Lenne's eyes widened. "I-"

She didn't know what to say. Did her secret come out? Lenne averted her gaze and looked at her hands.

"That guy..." Shuyin spoke softly. "What was his name? Hatsuyuki? He came up to me on one occasion and reprimanded me on not trying to protect you adequately. I tried, I honestly did, but..."

"It's fine." Lenne smiled at him, weakly.

"I'm... I'm suspicious of Kristina." He stated. "She was the closest to you, but she didn't seem to do anything."

Lenne shook her head. "I find it hard to believe. She... um… doesn't have the kind of malicious nature to waste on trying to see me off." What other ways could she try to say that Kris was nothing short of too ditzy to try something like that? "At least, I can't seem to think of a reason why she'd want to see me die."

"She could be..." He started twiddling his thumbs. "Jealous? She keeps on flirting with me, but..." he swallowed. "You're the only one I like."

"..." Lenne pulled her bangs to the side. She noticed that her hair got longer. "I can't imagine you being disconcerted about a girl after you." She found herself stating. "After all, you've built yourself quite the flirtatious reputation with the girls."

"Those are lies!" He raised his voice. Realizing this, he tried to calm himself down. "I... I just moved here recently. People like making rumors up..."

"You need to forget about me." Lenne abruptly said. "I... I'm a summoner. That's the reason Yojimbo came."

"I know."

"...!" How could he have known? When could he have known?

"When he appeared..." Shuyin wrung his hands together. "He whispered to me. He said that he served you. And... everyone was scared, but I was the only one who heard him."

"Shuyin, please... just leave." Lenne shook her head. "I'm tired, and... I can't return your feelings." She had to be brutally honest. Lenne didn't know whether or not to believe him.

He got up. At the door, he turned back to look at the young singer. "The talent show signups start tomorrow, and the actual show is going to be in a month." He began to shut the door. "I hope to see you there."

"..." The door shutting seemed like a door slam, cutting Lenne off forever from a world she both longed for and despised.

…

After one night, Lenne's producer called her and asked her to write another song. He said it's been a while since her last single, and the reviews have been good... so they wanted another one as soon as possible. Lenne went ahead and thought long and hard, then created a song to send in.

…

There was a blitzball tournament going on, and Kris invited Lenne. They got seats right near the bench where the players sat, though Lenne didn't see Shuyin as he was playing all of the time. However, when Kris had to go to the restroom, Matthew came from his seat to sit next to Lenne.

"... yes?" Lenne asked, as Matthew's face was very serious.

"Does your roommate, Kristina... does she ever talk about me?" His question came out of nowhere. How could she tell him that she doesn't even really acknowledge his existence? What if he were interested in her?

"I..." Lenne had to think. "I think it'd be best for you to ask her yourself. You can't expect her to talk about you if you don't spend any time with her, right?"

He gazed at the sphere containing the players. No more words were discussed between them, and Kris was taking her time. However, Lenne noticed one thing... when Shuyin's shirt was ripped by the opposing team, on his back were distinct scars. It was obviously a claw mark. She gasped.

"He tried to save you." Matthew's words almost didn't reach Lenne. With tears in her eyes, Lenne quickly got up and ran outside.

…

Somebody out there better get this

Not many people can do it like this

How about some speakers to amplify me

How about a rhyme to fortify me

Life's messy so I clarify it

Simplifying things for everybody

I need someone who's true

Someone who does the laundry too

So what you gonna do

Please don't forget to follow-through

I take my diamond shoes

Someone who tries to be on time

Do what you said you'll do

I hope you like to follow-through

All that I need's a bit o' practice

My mind is set on bigger business

This is not a time for reminiscing

This is something new and interesting

Why are you trying to classify it

This is music for all humanity from me

Dreaming of hip hop tunes

They say you've got the proper tools

So what you gonna do

Keep doing things the way you do

I take my diamond shoes

Someone who tries to be on time

Do what you came to do

I came to see you follow-through

…

The world was still, almost everything at once. Then, a loud, clear sound heralded from the skies.

From this signal, the entire world burst into song.

Though the song's meaning was a false praise to a false god, the unity that the people as a whole presented was astounding; it was enough to shake the very foundations of the world with its clarion call, and quell Sin for just the right moment for the heroes to make their move.

And shortly after that, the world's 1000 year sadness had ended. The Eternal Calm began.

But... even if the world was happy, how could she be? Unable to dismiss her consciousness, semi-sleeping for one thousand years, unable to reach the one she loved? What would become of her?


	5. track 05 you

**A Wish that Spans the Ages**

_Track 05. you_

**Author's Notes: **Final Fantasy X-2 is owned by Square-Enix, not me. The song _you_ is owned by Koda Kumi.

…

Two years prior to coming to Zanarkand, Lenne lived with her parents, who traveled all around Spira. However, for a short time they settled at Baaj since Lenne's father wished for her to focus on a solo career. Lenne didn't talk about her family very often, since she supposed that growing up with them was a normal way since she had difficulty in making friends and learning about their home situations. So, for her, that sort of upbringing was all she knew, and therefore normal.

Lenne's mother was a popular singer the decade before she met Lenne's father and had Lenne. Her father was a writer of music, and when the two first met, it was when they had to collaborate on a few projects the label had for them, and a marriage blossomed out of their relationship.

Lenne recalled that while growing up, it was mostly in the studio. She went to sleep to music, woke up to music, and more or less lived every moment of life to music. When she was ten, her father asked her to help write a song, and it was a minor success. Practicing as an assistant to her father and helping with backup vocals for her mother, eventually her parents pushed her to make a demo sphere for an Indies label; that happened when she was fourteen.

The family moved to Baaj as Lenne's mother retired; she simply stated "I'm not a singer anymore." Even though Lenne didn't speak a word of Al Bhed, her music quickly grew in popularity among the Al Bhed demographic. That's when the agency cycled through well-known photographers and music video sphere directors.

That would be when Lenne first met Hatsuyuki, when Lenne was doing a photoshoot at Bikanel.

"So, you're Lenne, right?" His smile made Lenne look at him in the face; to be honest, he was simply stunning to her. She would always remember that smile, the smile that drew her in.

She simply nodded, as a slight blush came over her face.

"Great!" He grinned once again. "I've heard some of your work, and seeing you in person is such an honor! You're a real budding beauty!"

Lenne's blush became more heated, as the surrounding crew laughed lightheartedly.

It was her first photo shoot with a young photographer, so she was understandably nervous. The outfits were modest and cute, and as the shoot went on Lenne found that she was becoming more and more comfortable and was having fun. It was odd, seeing a few weeks later all of the posters plastered all over the city with her picture on them. She stood in front of the train station, looking at a few wall scrolls.

"They turned out really nicely!" Hatsuyuki exclaimed, surprising Lenne. She turned around. "Oh, did I surprise you?"

Lenne nodded. "It's just an unusual sight for me to see." She responded. "I also can't even turn on the sphere screen without being surprised at the sound of my voice playing for a commercial."

He turned back to look at the poster of Lenne. "It's a shame that not many people get to see the real thing." He commented.

She wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about. "I'm surprised, considering that the studio had the latest equipment." She tried to salvage her response. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"No, naturally." He stated, turning his attention back to Lenne. "Equipment may play a role, but you seem genuinely happy in these pictures."

"Aa…" Lenne found herself blushing again. They said their goodbyes, but she would see him again in a few weeks. He was also scheduled to try to direct a video sphere for Lenne.

A year had passed, and Lenne was almost sixteen. She was a celebrity in Bikanel and among the Al Bhed, though everywhere else she was relatively unknown. Her first complete album sold very well, reaching the top spot on the charts.

Hatsuyuki wanted to shoot Lenne's next video near her hometown of Baaj; Lenne felt a little odd calling it her hometown, since she more or less grew up all over the world of Spira. However, she had her parents there, including her cousin Meryl who was one of the few remaining people who took care of the fayth at Baaj.

Yes… it was that fateful day when everything changed for Lenne, and the day she became a summoner.

It was all so sudden; they were shooting Lenne's video near a canal, and a light shower enriched upon Baaj. The storm quickly swept the small boat Lenne was in away. Looking back now, Lenne could sort of laugh; it's that sort of freak accident that changes one's life, whether they like it to or not.

It happened so quickly that when she finally came to her senses and registered anything, Lenne found herself at Baaj Temple. Making her way inside to shield herself away from the rain, she suddenly came into contact with her cousin Meryl, who helped her dry off and regain her bearings. Lenne couldn't remember the last time she ever talked together with another person like that; Meryl told her about her life as a priestess and summoner, and her struggles with it as well. Apparently, the fayth had been declining recently, and haven't been contacting or communicating with summoners as much as before. Well, the two of them talked more about Meryl than Lenne, but Lenne found herself fine with that.

Lenne decided to stay at the temple that night, until the storm subsided. It was odd, now that she recalled that moment. If there was one clear moment out of the seemingly cloudy and surreal-like experience of being in Baaj, it was this moment.

She heard her name called out.

Lenne knew it wasn't Meryl's voice; she got herself out of bed and wandered the halls of the temple. Things were dimly lit, and the night air made her keep a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She wasn't sure who the voice belonged to, or how she could hear it so clearly even after traversing several hallways until she found herself in the Cloister of Trials. The sound of her footsteps halted as she examined the room, not knowing what it was.

To both of her sides, lit colored torches with elaborate glyphs caught her eye. "These are those who served me in a past life." Lenne turned around, to find nobody there. However, the voice continued. "In my journey, they were my closest allies to whom I entrusted my life."

"How do you know my name?"

"There is a bond between you and me." The voice stated. With that, the door to the inner chamber opened its way. "Come, Lenne."

Lenne found herself simply obeying, rather than questioning it. Stepping into the inner sanctum, she then realized what was going on as pyreflies shimmered over the dimly lit statue. "You're… a fayth, aren't you?" For some reason, Lenne felt a certain kind of warmth in the room which she couldn't describe in words. "You have no name. You're simply referred to as a title."

This was true; stories were everywhere, after all. Summoners were looked down upon in the current world of Spira, since in the past several summoners used their power of invoking aeons for less than good purposes. This aeon… the one who became a fayth in this temple was one of them.

"During your life, you were a mercenary who made pacts with the fayth across the world, working for the highest bidder. You were a major figure in today's prejudice against summoners, as the client you worked for, Bevelle, is now a major world power thanks to your services." Lenne recalled. "You trust nobody, not even giving your name. The only things people could do to call on you would be the name of your profession… the _Yojimbo_."

"You are correct."

"I've always wondered… the fayth only make contracts with those who they… trust. How did you gain contracts with every fayth in Spira?"

"…"

"It has to do with the reason you became a fayth, doesn't it?"

"You're a sharp one, Lenne."

The two continued to talk, and before Lenne realized it, she was comfortable enough where she was sitting in front of the apparition representing Yojimbo and sharing her thoughts. For the first time, somebody was listening to what she had to say… and it wasn't even human.

Morning came, and beams of light began to bleed through cracks in the sanctum.

"I would like to make a contract with you." Yojimbo proposed, taking Lenne aback.

"…" Lenne could have asked the easiest question to ask in all of Spira… was she qualified for this? What did Yojimbo want with her? Several questions raced through her mind, but when she looked him in the eye, an answer escaped her lips.

…

After the photo shoot in Baaj, Lenne found that Hatsuyuki was on her mind more and more… and she found herself enamored with him. Was this what people called love? Was this the sort of feeling that she was told to sing about what she was experiencing? Hatsuyuki didn't give her enough time to think, as his advances were quick.

"Yuki…" She found herself whispering his name numerous times and a heat encroaching all over her body as more and more skin became exposed, and the flickers of the camera shutter and flashes were as plentiful as the stars in the night sky.

…

The sun above Zanarkand was rising, and the city of lights was about to be illuminated by the heavens rather than its own artificial light. Lenne, now older, stood up and shielded her eyes from the dawn, before turning around to face her dear friend.

"Yojimbo… why didn't you protect me back then, when Hatsuyuki was taking those photos?" Lenne asked, looking at Yojimbo.

He shook his head. "I warned you. People cannot be trusted."

Lenne thought she knew this, but it was still far too early for her to give up all hope. Hatsuyuki took photos of her, and sold them for high prices… she was a pawn in his game, a game to make money. She was naïve back then, but the Lenne he hurt then was a girl. The Lenne standing there right now was a woman.

"Two people could never understand each other completely." Yojimbo stated. "The distance between two people can never be closed. As such, two people can never become one. To think of 'love' as solving everything is nothing but a fantasy."

Lenne found that it was her turn to start shaking her head. "The sorrow I feel in my heart…" She put her hand on her chest. "That is proof that I have shared my sadness. And the joy which I feel is proof that I've shared my happiness. Cutting everyone off forever isn't the right answer, now that I've come face to face with the pain of my past. However… I'm stronger now."

Yojimbo stood in silence.

"We made a contract, so that means you haven't lost all hope." Lenne stated, smiling at her aeon. "After all, our hearts are connected. Even if there's a distance between two hearts, you have to love that distance as well. Each person is like a puzzle piece in your heart; they can't expect to fill a space they were not meant to. But nobody else can fill the position you fill in another person's heart, either."

"Where you've attained such inner strength escapes me." Yojimbo stated, looking off to the side.

"I'm not strong, really." Lenne responded, turning her gaze to the floor. "But I refuse to live my life without hope, either. I've met new friends, and that person… seems to have taken up a bigger piece of my heart than I had expected."

Yojimbo remained silent, before dispersing into pyreflies. However, Lenne knew she wasn't alone anymore; turning back toward Zanarkand, a new day was upon her. A tomorrow just for her, where all other days were building up to.

…

My breath turns white, as winter comes  
and in your city, snow is already falling  
I can feel you far, far away  
but in my heart I feel no much distance  
One day, our wish will be  
the only thing I need  
If we stay together  
we won't have to be weak

If I could be at the place you see  
I wouldn't need anything else  
But you're not here in this place and  
in all the snow I see how my world stops turning

Some times, I sort of thought,  
that there's no happiness, other than here  
Can people love someone, and then forget that  
person, and then love another person?  
We couldn't be together from the very beginning  
be we were able to become as one  
Because we meet half way we don't have  
to bother with those useless efforts

If I could be at the place you see  
I wouldn't need anything else  
But you're not here in this place and  
in all the snow I see how my world stops turning

I want to be with you, with you oh baby  
I'll never forget you  
As the snow keeps on falling  
I embrace our moments in my heart

…

After several ages of darkness, Lenne's consciousness was finally aware of something happening.

"You lout, be more careful." A highbrow voice with a pretentious tone admonished another. "Leblanc will be displeased if any of this treasure if damaged by your careless actions."

"Youse wanna make a big deal outta it?" A gruffer voice retorted, as lights seem to illuminate the lost sanctuary now. What was going on?

"Hmm…" The first voice was closer. "Well, there's a sphere here, at least. Now Leblanc won't have to scold you for not finding anything."

"Would youse stop bringing me into this?" The boisterous voice cried out again. Everything was still hazy for Lenne, but this was the start of something… but what it was the start off, she didn't know.


	6. track 06 Eyes on Me

**A Wish that Spans the Ages**

_Track 06. Eyes on Me_

**Author's Notes:** Final Fantasy X-2 is owned by Square-Enix, not me. The song _Eyes on Me_ is by Faye Wong and Uematsu Nobuo.

…

The end of the school year was quickly approaching, and Lenne certainly experienced a lot. She grew somewhat accustomed to the several events which have happened on top of adjusting to a new life here in Zanarkand, meeting new people along with revisiting memories of the past as well; overall, she felt that she could face tomorrow with a smile on her face.

Seeing Hatsuyuki once again had definitely helped Lenne put some old ghosts to rest; yes, he hurt her, and while the hurt was real, Lenne was determined that it made her stronger. Finding out that Kris was intent on betraying her… it hurt a lot. However, that's the way some people were; Lenne was certain that not everybody was malicious in nature, after all.

Then the thought of Shuyin came to Lenne's mind.

Without even realizing it, somehow the young man had crept into Lenne's heart… but she wasn't certain exactly how to go about dealing with his feelings. Even then, would she be able to reciprocate them to any full extent? He was nothing but direct and careful, but more than that he was honest. Yet, was there any love in his outstretched hand to be offered to Lenne? Was this something she needed… no, something that she wanted right now?

That was a bit more difficult to come to terms with.

If only she could be as direct to Shuyin as Shuyin had been to her… he was certainly an honest soul, and Lenne honestly couldn't comprehend how he could wish to be with somebody like her. Despite being an up-and-rising singer, she honestly didn't consider herself to be anybody special. If anything, she was a bird in a glass cage… but that was something she didn't wish to think about as of that moment.

''Why haven't you signed up for it?" The voice of her manager rang through the communication sphere that Lenne had set down on the table. ''This is the perfect debut concert for you to show off all of the training you've gone through!'' The school festival was the prime opportunity for all of the students to show off their talents, though Lenne wasn't entirely sure how to go about it. She kept under the radar for the most part, and only the AI Bhed students had any real clue as to who she was, However, her low profile status was quickly being torn apart with all of the attention she had been receiving recently.

"I've only been taking the general education courses." Lenne attempted to explain. Ever since Lenne began releasing sphere singles under her current label, she was getting to be more and more well known across Spira. Certainly not to the point where she was getting mobbed on the streets of Zanarkand, but it was no use keeping it much of a secret any longer. She was Lenne, the Songstress. The school board had also been pressuring her to partake in the show as a means to bolster their school's reputation; ironic, considering how hesitant they were to accept her in the first place several months prior. The musician she was before and the musician she was now may as well have been two completely different people, and of course she could understand why they would be a bit hesitant to just put out anything she wanted to offer. That still didn't make it any easier, however; Lenne wanted her words to be her words, not somebody else's.

That conversation didn't end very well; Lenne had to submit something, and quick. Love songs... she wasn't good with them. How was she supposed to write a song about being in love when she wasn't even sure of her own feelings? She didn't want to look back in several years and see that her songs had little to no meaning to her; singing empty words simply wasn't on her agenda. And it seemed like nobody but Lenne seemed to care.

…

"I had the strangest dream last night." Eris' smoke was gladly not present that day, and Lenne was able to breathe without worrying about the smoke damaging her voice. Lenne continued, ''I was singing in a bar. Not a large concert hall, but a small, tiny bar... and a piano player accompanied me. A spotlight on me made it difficult to see anybody in the audience... and it was surprising. I was singing for only one person, an audience of one."

''Sounds romantic." Eris simply smiled. She was between jobs at the moment, and Lenne appreciated any amount of time she could spare. Eris had quickly become one of her only confidants in Zanarkand, if not the only one. Crossing her legs and leaning back, Erie visibly missed her cigarette by her body language, turning and twisting a nonexistent object between her fingers. ''Why is it so strange, though? Sounds like a normal dream to me."

"I... just never had a dream like that before.'' _In most of my dreams, I'm not happy..._ Lenne shook her head. ''I guess it shouldn't be so strange, should it? The melody sounds so familiar, and I know I heard it from somewhere before... and it's almost as if I already know the words. I've never felt like that before.''

''It almost sounds like you're in love." Eris chuckled, as Lenne blushed a bit. However, a denial was absent. "You've been studying fervently enough; why not take a break and enjoy your youth? Once you get to be my age, people only pay to be around you like you're some commodity or collector blitzball.

Not that vintage wine is any better." Eris sighed, a smile accented by her dark lipstick. ''The last thing I need is someone getting addicted to me. Far too much baggage. In any case, you should enjoy yourself, but be careful; as far as I can tell, you're too careful, and I enjoyed myself a bit too much.''

"Are you entering the year-end talent competition, Lenne?" Eris' question knocked Lenne out of a loop, as she wasn't expecting it. "Your school has a year-end talent competition after your final exams, right? Considering it's a school for the performing arts, you should consider entering."

"I honestly don't know what I should sing." Lenne nodded, acknowledging Eris' question after composing herself a bit. "It's a bit difficult, since my label wants me to use one of the songs off of my upcoming sphere album, but ultimately the choice is up to me. But I'd also like to do something I wouldn't be able to do otherwise, honestly." She tried to explain to her older friend. Deciding to change the subject, Lenne looked at Eris in the eye. "Aa, Eris, I was wondering… since I'm a bit more famous now, I've been making more money. If you wanted, I could buy you a place somewhere and try to find you a… better job?"

Eris simply laughed. After a few seconds of contemplative silence, the older woman simply gave Lenne a gentle smile. "You're a good kid, you know that?" She simply stated, leaning back and crossing her legs. "Listen, it was nice catching up with you, but I've got another client coming in soon." Eris winked.

Lenne simply nodded, as the flower-seller got up to greet her next client.

…

After what had happened at the fighting tournament, the label managed to get Lenne a studio apartment in the city not too far away from the school, overlooking most of the city. Beyond the glass window, Lenne could see the sunset as it settled into the ocean's horizon in the distance. She then once again stared at the piano in front of her, which the label also provided for her as 'inspiration'; they were expecting a new sphere single sometime soon.

Sighing, Lenne hit a key as she allowed the note to resound throughout the mostly-empty apartment. It was nice to not have to come back to a roommate who would do nothing but talk… but at the same time, Lenne missed the idea that somebody would be waiting for her when she came 'home'.

Recalling a certain melody she heard a few months ago, she hit the next key in the melody, and then the next…

…

''It's been a while since we've last been around each other like this." Shuyin grinned, leaning against a rock as they stood near a cliff, overlooking Zanarkand. The sun wasn't even touching the horizon, as light after light in the city began to turn on, being preemptive in celebrating the vivid night life. ''Up until over ten years ago, you could see the stars in the sky." He commented, sitting down with his legs crossed, looking out to the city. "I remember seeing it clearly when I was a kid." He turned to face Lenne. "I wish I could have shown it to you." He grinned.

"I suppose that's one downside of becoming the city that never sleeps, isn't it?" Lenne didn't look Shuyin in the eye; she kept her gaze focused toward the horizon. ''I wondered why I missed the sky in Bikanel, considering how lonely that was. Still, it's not so bad... a city of lights is nice, isn't it" Lenne turned and glanced at Shuyin. They got together like this once in a while, considering that he may as well have been her only friend from school between her busy schedule and what had happened at the tournament.

After talking a bit more, the sun had made its escape beneath the evening sky and Zanarkand was alit with just as much intensity, and the moon was the only visible heavenly body in the sky, which led to a comment from Shuyin that another heavenly body was right in front of him, which made Lenne blush - and let out a laugh. With the darkened sky and the city filled with light, Lenne's mind wandered back to the dream she had discussed with Eris... perhaps, she was a romantic after all. Despite Shuyin's earnest and straightforward nature, Lenne found herself unable and unwilling to reciprocate; it wasn't fair to him, no, and knowing this Lenne was still unable to find herself outright reject him, either. It was a fine line that Lenne wasn't able to cross, and she found herself comfortable in that position.

She knew that Shuyin was beginning to get restless, though, despite his seemingly infinite amount of patience. After all, what man would possibly wait so long and patiently for her, a broken woman who kept him at such a distance? It was almost heart-wrenching, but rather than facing another potential Hatsuyuki, she would keep Shuyin at an arm's length away.

"You're always smiling." Lenne spoke softly, only the lights of the far-off city illuminating the pair. "I envy you always being able to see things positively… it's as if you have all of the tomorrows ahead of you, filled with endless possibility." _Unlike me, who only has only looked at yesterday…_

A chuckle, "You give me too much credit; there are times I feel down too, y'know. And I live in the present, day by day, moment by moment… sure, there are times when you reflect on yesterday or anticipate tomorrow, but it's not all bad, is it?" Shuyin's grin never faltered.

"There are a lot of regrets though." Lenne continued. "Could have, should have, would have, must have… trying to find a way to make tomorrow not hurt as much. Things to say, things you can't say, things you shouldn't say…"

Standing up, Lenne looked Shuyin in the eye for a moment. After a three second eternity, she turned once again to the city. "Things you want to say more than anything in the world, but are afraid that those very words which will set you free will cause that world to crumble apart."

…

Fingering the keys, the melody Lenne had memorized from that one day echoed in her mind. Words left her lips…

The sphere screen lit up, with a sudden news bulletin. Relations between Bevelle and Zanarkand were getting worse and worse every single day, it seemed, and all of Spira seemed to side behind Bevelle. It wasn't good news… if anything, Bevelle was far better equipped to go to war. It was quite obvious that the rest of the world simply didn't wish for conflict, yet Zanarkand, the great machine city, refused to stand down.

Yet, they didn't have the strength to stand up much longer.

There was one thing which could conceivably fight against Bevelle's war machina... and those were the 'accursed' summoners and their aeons. It just so happened that with most of the prosecution happening in Spira regarding the summoners as of late that most, if not all, of the summoners happened to end up in Zanarkand, a city where freedom mattered. It was certainly a place where summoners such as Lenne and Eris could feel safe, though it wasn't exactly a good idea to broadcast it to every single person you met. Lenne did have things to adjust to in her new home in Zanarkand, but fear of being prosecuted as a summoner wasn't one of those things high on her list.

... until now.

There was a war once in Spira's far-off past regarding summoners, and it was conceivable that another one was nearing the horizon. Summoners were feared and revered because of the intimate connection they had with the fayth and aeons, which resulted in power. There were both good and bad summoners, summoners who used their strengths for peace, and those who used their strengths for strife.

Lenne hadn't asked to become a summoner, but there was no changing what had already happened. She and Yojimbo were bound together, reaching an understanding that would make two humans envious of the connection they shared. What she felt for Shuyin challenged that, in a way.

The broadcast's special report had ended and Lenne had a gut feeling that something was going to happen. Should Bevelle become more and more aggressive, she knew that Zanarkand would have little choice but to take up arms... and which arms were going to be more attractive than the summoners?

More than that, Zanarkand had become something precious to Lenne. Certainly there were several bad memories, but for one of the few times in her life, she knew that she also had felt happy, in a way. She had little regret coming to Zanarkand and meeting her friends, as few as they were, and being able to write the songs she truly wanted to share with the world of Spira.

Should a draft happen, Lenne knew what she had to do.

Not that she could hide, considering what had happened at the tournament.

However, there was something she had to take care of first, to ensure that she could minimize her regrets.

…

The performance hall was packed, as was expected by everybody; the school must have made a fortune on the ticket sales alone. It may as well have been the finals of a blitzball match; however, the overall turnout was a little lower than the years previous considering that the rest of Spira dared not travel to Zanarkand due to Bevelle's strong-arm tactics. The talent show was definitely one of the biggest highlights of the year for the city, and Lenne felt a bit nervous since even her sold-out Al Bhed concerts were in smaller venues.

This wasn't anything official, anyway, and that thought eased her mind just a little bit. Doing one performance in of itself wasn't such a taxing thing; Lenne was definitely anxious and nervous during her first few live performances in front of audiences, though it got easier with time.

"Hey, I recognize a lot of my clients in the crowd!" Eris smiled, getting ready to find her seat. "No worries, though; if they ask if you're willing to sell your flower, I'll bust their blitzballs for you, all right?" Eris winked, as Lenne only had a vague idea of what she entailed. Regardless, it was nice to know that somebody had her back.

"Oh, Lenne" That was a familiar voice... and sickeningly sweet. Lenne and Eris turned to see Kris in the aisle, with a smile so forced it could hold a shoopuf in midair. Kris and Lenne hadn't talked at all ever since the tournament, so this sudden encounter was rather unexpected.

"Good evening, Kris." Lenne bowed in respect, cordial and detached. She most definitely didn't trust her anymore, though she also missed what little friendship they had shared. However, Kris was only using Lenne, and Lenne couldn't go through that again.

Eris kept her mouth shut; Lenne had spoken of Kris before, and this was her first time meeting the -woman. Even without Lenne's description, seeing Lenne all uptight gave Eris a bad feeling about why Kris was coming over.

"I have the most terrible news!" Kris continued, in an overly dramatic fashion; it was obvious she didn't enter the academy with her acting skills. That or she was purposely being overly facetious. "We found that the sphere with your backing track broken! Isn't that horrible? I suppose you can't perform anymore!" With that, Kris continued her sadistic smile as she waltzed away.

"Talk about a spiteful bitch." Eris crossed her arms, trying to read Lenne's reaction. "You okay, sweetie?"

Lenne was honestly in shock; she hadn't anticipated this... her feelings, how was she going to communicate them now? She would have never thought that Kris would be so vengeful as to sabotage her performance like this. She was certain that karma would eventually get Kris back, but as for right now... Lenne wasn't entirely sure what to do. "I'm... I don't know." Lenne finally responded, still running a million and one scenarios through her head.

"Hmm..." Eris tilted her head slightly. "Say, you told me what you're up to... how about you let me help you out?" She winked. With that, Lenne's anxieties seemed to ease a bit; she had somebody she could trust.

…

"Hey, boy, the lady's got a favor to ask." Eris spoke, after she got Shuyin to meet up with them. The first few performances have already gone underway, and Lenne's turn was coming up.

"Uh, yeah, what's up?"

"Shuyin, I..." Lenne paused, and stood in front of him.

…

It was amazing how easy that part was, though the most difficult part was just yet to come. Shuyin was more than obliging, though he wasn't entirely certain of what Lenne's plan was. Well, Eris' plan, but nobody was really keeping score. Shuyin's fingers stroked the keys as a soft and gentle melody was amplified throughout the stadium, that one familiar tune... that special melodic line which came to him the first time he first laid eyes on Lenne.

As the dress draped over Lenne's body and went along with her fluid movements, the songstress made her way to the center of the stage. Microphone in hand, the hand moved toward her lips as she sang the lyrics she had spent several hours upon hours composing... "I never sang my song, on this stage, on my own... I never said these words, wishing they would be heard / I saw you smiling at me, was it real or just my fantasy? You'd always be there in the corner of this tiny little bar..."

Shuyin may as well have been an adorable puppy who always followed and always had a smile on its face, the first time she ever met him. His straightforward and honest soul seemed to resonate with her the more she began to appreciate him for who he was. He wasn't necessarily mature or mysterious, but he was enticing all the same.

"My last night here for you, same old songs just once more... my last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no / I kind of liked it your way; how you shyly laid your eyes on me... did you ever know? That I had mine on you?"

A tear slid down Lenne's face as she continued.

The song went on, and Lenne found herself a bit nervous. Remembering her dream, though, she shut out the entire audience. Tonight, she wasn't singing for them. Tonight, she was singing for an audience of one... for Shuyin, with his melody. Turning her head to face Shuyin, Lenne continued to sing, and as their eyes met, her voice grew stronger and stronger as her heart beat faster and faster, a strange combination of calm and anticipation... but she was finally telling him how she felt.

Just like her dream.

"So let me come to you, close as I want to be… close enough for me to feel your heart beating fast…"

…

"I have to say… you surprised me." The first thing he said, and of course it was an uncharacteristic statement of the obvious rather than, say, an affirmation and reconciliation of what she had presented him. "That melody… I never thought you could put such beautiful lyrics to it." Finally, a smile. Lenne couldn't look him in the face, though, as she leaned against the balcony and looked at most of the crowds leaving. The cleanup crew was going to put it off until tomorrow.

"I can't believe I went ahead with that idea." Lenne let out a breath, not nervous from performing any longer. "I'm… really sorry for using your music without your permission. I feel so embarrassed… thinking that was actually a good idea? I'm really sorry." She turned her head the other direction. "You must hate me…"

"Stop that."

With that, a strong embrace surrounded Lenne with Shuyin's muscular, strong arms as his bodily warmth seemed to overwhelm Lenne.

This was happiness.

…

I never sang my songs  
On this stage, on my own  
I never said these words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real, or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar

My last night here with you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly laid your eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you?

Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If a frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer

So let me come to you  
Close as I want to be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you?

Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach for me then  
You will know that you are not dreaming.

And darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If a frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer

…

A 'click', and something seemed even stranger than it usually was, being dead and all. Was this what it was like to be unsent? Not that Lenne would know either way, with everything still being dark.

However, while she was inanimate for the most part, she felt something… pulling her. She could feel something, limbs moving, dress flowing… voice, singing…

_What can I do for you?_

That was her voice…? Her dancing, her voice, her dress? It felt very volatile and invasive, as if somebody was tearing away at her soul!

Was this what death meant?

Her spirit could only cry in despair.


	7. track 07 When Someone's Wish Comes True

**A Wish that Spans the Ages**

_Track 07. When Someone's Wish Comes True_

**Author's Notes:** Final Fantasy X-2 is owned by Square-Enix, not me. The song Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro, or "When Someone's Wish Comes True", is by Utada Hikaru.

…

The school year had ended, meaning that Lenne's management company had plans for her. Lenne felt terrible for almost neglecting Shuyin, but the break season also meant a busy season for him as well; he had several games to play as well as piano recordings to attend to. It felt a bit odd doing photo shoots against especially after what had happened with Hatsuyuki, yet Lenne's fears were eased by the professional atmosphere and conduct of the new photographer. Her manager was still as pushy as ever, but the few songs she managed to write during the past school year sated his voracious appetite. Nearly everything was a whole lot bigger than her previous label, from advertising to production and even mixing; hearing the final backing tracks of the songs she wrote was overwhelming, and it was a humble reminder that it didn't take just one person to accomplish anything.

It felt a bit surreal seeing her own image plastered on billboards and giant screens displaying her promotional videos for her songs. Looking so glamorous in the videos, she never knew that she cleaned up so well. She wanted to write songs and sing, but it was amazing how you had to do all of these other things such as hair and make-up in order to continue doing what you wanted to dot her management company wanted her to star in dramas, and Lenne wasn't sure whether or not she should pursued that opportunity. Her passion was singing and dancing, and she had little enough time to herself as it stood. Two of three months of the break had already passed in the blink of an eye, yet the difference was already visible; Lenne almost couldn't leave her apartment without somebody recognizing her and asking her for an autograph.

On the upside, one of the perks was a sphere-side seat to Shuyin's blitzball matches.

Cheering him on and being able to spend just a little time with him between both of their busy schedules was a nice reprieve and energized Lenne, however leaving her yearning for more.

"You played very well tonight."

"Yeah, but we didn't win. Even being the star player of the Zanarkand Abes wouldn't be able to fight off an entire team by himself!" Shuyin chuckled as he took a sip of his drink.

"Say... are you going to pursue the piano or the blitzball after you graduate?" Lenne asked. Shuyin was skilled in several areas, unlike her, and always seemed to have the energy to spare after everything. He could both become a great pianist and play for the Zanarkand Abes if he wanted to. However, maintaining a relationship on top of that? That seemed a little questionable, even for a superhuman.

"Hmm... I don't think I'd mind either way." He grinned. "Right now I enjoy doing both." That boundless optimism and carefree attitude surfaced once again; Lenne envied him all the more and more. "Well, I've answered all of your questions about me... why don't you tell me about yourself, Shuyin? That would only be fair, wouldn't it?"

"I guess so... I see you on all of the magazines, but I've never picked one up. Why read about you when I have you in front of me right now?" Lenne felt a bit guilty; she would never admit it now, but she picked up a single magazine featuring Shuyin. It was filled with blitzball terms and sports lingo she had no idea meant what, and regrettably it had little actual information on Shuyin. The pictures were nice, though; she hung the spread of him on her wall.

"Well... you never talk about your parents. I was under the impression that you grew up in Zanarkand, and you never talk about visiting them." Lenne's dulcet tones were met with an unexpectedly somber expression. Before he could answer, Lenne sensed she had touched an odd area, and turned away. "My apologies; I didn't mean to be nosey..."

"Nah, it's all right." Shuyin touched her shoulder and gave her a gentle smile. He then proceeded to answer her question. "Yeah, I grew up in Zanarkand. My father was the star player of the Zanarkand Abes. Over ten years ago he got lost at sea during training and never made it back. As a result, shortly after... my mother... just gave up at living. You know how sometimes birds are paired for life, and when one dies the other stays where they last saw them until they, too, die? It was like watching that happen, only then with my parents. My mother died shortly after that, and I've been on my own since, occupying myself with blitzball and the piano."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lenne turned to face Shuyin once more. "I haven't lost either of my parents... even then, it doesn't feel like I know either of them very well. Having someone famous as a parent... is a bit of a challenge, isn't it?" A sudden gust of wind caused Lenne's brunette locks to sway. Pulling her hair behind an ear, Lenne gave Shuyin a soft smile. "Do you at least have any fond memories of them, Shuyin?"

"... it wasn't all bad, I admit." Shuyin responded, after a few seconds of rumination. Lenne could tell that he most likely had painful memories... after all, she found that it was often the people who smiled most to be the ones who were carrying the greatest burdens of pain. In most cases, anyway; in Shuyin's case, his carefree nature and uplifting attitude masked something deeper, something that Lenne wished to be part of. Rather, something she was willing to protect.

...

"Ugh, I can't believe that bimbo is in any position of power." Eris sighed, looking at the sphere screen alongside Lenne. Of course, she was talking about the daughter of Yu Yevon, Yunalesca. "Just because she's the high priest's daughter she thinks she has the skill to lead the city? In that outfit? Please." Eris' sentiments weren't exactly unfounded, yet Lenne knew that Yunalesca was indeed very charismatic; attending one of her speeches one time, Yunalesca's presence was enough to shake up an entire room with applause as soon as she spoke a few words. That as well as the fact that her outfit left very little to the imagination pertaining to her rather shapely body. Luckily, she was married, though that never deterred anybody for lack of trying.

"Yu Yevon has a grip on this city, and several people support him." Lenne responded. "His public speaking skills put many of Bevelle's priests to shame."

"I just have a really bad feeling about this." Eris crossed her legs.

Lenne could only agree, though she couldn't put it into words. "All I wish for is peace."

"It's not always a good thing for your wish to come true…"

…

"So, I understand that you had an impromptu accompaniment during your act a few months ago; tell me, how did that come about?" It was a bit nerve wracking to Lenne, considering that she still wasn't used to interviews. If she answered these sorts of questions in a one-on-one conversation with a friend, it would have been natural to answer, but with a journalist it became a bit difficult since she knew a lot was riding on wording her answers correctly. Beatrice, the interviewer, wasn't too bad, though.

"I admit that it was a bit unexpected." Lenne began to answer, attempting to take her time so she could word her responses adequately and professionally as she possibly could. "There was an issue with the sphere which I had my backing track recorded onto, so my friend Shuyin helped me out there. I'm really thankful to him for doing me such a favor."

"You're quite lucky!" Beatrice chuckled. "Tons of girls would kill for a chance to be able to do anything with him! Not only is he a fantastic piano player, he's also a fantastic blitzball player! How long have you known him?"

"I've only met him this past year, since we go to the same school." Lenne answered. Meeting him was rather unexpected. "I first saw him at the exhibition match at the beginning of the season, and we talked shortly after that during a break between classes. Of course, I had already recognized him for his piano abilities, though he hadn't heard of me at the time. I admit it was a little embarrassing!" Lenne forced a small smile. "He's very talented; it was like meeting an idol." Lenne remembered reading the occasional article about Shuyin prior to coming to Zanarkand, and he was nothing like she imagined him. The pictures made him seem so focused and serious, and... well, he _was_ focused and serious, but not in the way she had imagined. It was that part of him that made him seemingly irresistible, anyhow.

"I heard that you had an unexpected leave of absence during the past year! I believe it was right after your entry into the battle tournament; could you elaborate on this for our readers? We heard there was an aeon!" So… people knew. Lenne's first reaction was to cover it up, but that wasn't powerful enough for her to entertain another thought. The fact that she even entertained telling Beatrice, and as a result the rest of Zanarkand, the truth... that was enough to make Lenne think she was mad. The songstress who was never able to say what was truly on her heart, who was always forced to fight through filters upon filters... she wished to be able to say what was on her mind. The determination must have shown on her face, as Beatrice reacted to her expression in a far more somber tone than previous.

"I, Lenne, am a summoner, and that was my aeon, Yojimbo." With those words came a release which Lenne couldn't quite describe, yet it was uplifting. She told Beatrice everything, from when she first went to Baaj and made a connection with the fayth, and how she came to summon Yojimbo during the battle tournament.

"Lenne... you do know what you're saying, right?" Beatrice asked, placing her hand on Lenne's. This was a very big step for Lenne, and it felt a bit sudden; however, Lenne gave Beatrice a nod.

"This is Zanarkand." Lenne stated. "This is a land which I love, a land which has accepted me… a place of a new beginning. Its people have embraced me and now I have a small yet loyal group of fans, and I wish to inspire all of them… and more. There is no point in hiding who you really are, otherwise there is nothing but personal regret. If people cannot accept you for who you truly are, then that's their loss, and people who take advantage of you… shame on them."

…

Before Lenne could even begin her second year of education at her new school, at the young age of eighteen, what she and several others feared had come to pass: Bevelle had issued an ultimatum to Zanarkand. "Hand over your summoners, or we shall consider you an enemy of Spira." Many people had hoped that it was only a last resort; others knew in their hearts that this was inevitable, and an issue of 'when', not 'if'. Lenne's management agency had edited Beatrice's interview with Lenne, so nobody knew she was a summoner. However, Zanarkand wished to have one final blitzball match the night before they decided to retaliate against Bevelle, and Lenne was chosen to sing during the opening ceremony.

"I haven't been part of Zanarkand for very long; however, it has become an irreplaceable home for me, as well as several others." Lenne spoke into the microphone, in the very center of the stadium. "With everything that has been happening, I hope we all realize what a privilege it is to be part of Zanarkand, and also realize that not everything is handed onto a platter for us. Some things are so important, so precious to us that we must fight for them with all of our might." She spoke, and she cast a glance at Shuyin as she smiled. He didn't seem to suspect a thing.

"That is why I will defend Zanarkand." The crowd fell silent. "As a citizen of Zanarkand and as a practitioner of the summoning arts... I will stand against Bevelle and their war machina to stand for the peace and prosperity that we all hold so dear." In the corner of her eye, she could see her agent flailing and she let out a faint smile. "I urge all who sought refuge in Zanarkand to protect it and defend it as their home... so that we may share this wonderful city with our future generations, our city full of light which never sleeps."

A few seconds of silence ensued. Lenne looked around a bit worried, wondered if she crossed a line which she could never take back... in a sense, she took that line and shattered it, yet she didn't know whether or not it would- a clap. Several more claps. Before she knew it, the entire stadium was applauding, giving her a standing ovation.

"Thank you, everybody." Lenne felt a tear fall from her eye. "Without further ado, allow me to sing you a song."

…

"Lenne... are you sure about this?" Shuyin stopped Lenne in the hallway, a secluded place. Nobody was there to bother them, since everybody else was preoccupied with the game. His tone was accusatory, yet it still surprised Lenne. Not that she wasn't expecting Shuyin to have something to say about the situation. Putting her head down a bit, she bit her lower lip; it was difficult to look Shuyin in the eye. Seeing her reaction, Shuyin's expression softened a bit, though his tone still evidenced the presence of concern. "Look, Lenne, I'm not saying that you did something wrong... It's just that... have you thought this all through?"

Lenne nodded.

"With the war upon us, I..." Shuyin clenched his fist and punched the other wall, shocking Lenne. "I should be the one protecting you, not the other way around!"

"Shuyin..." The more Lenne wished to protect the place she had memories with Shuyin, the more selfish she became, it seemed. She looked up, and placed the palm of her hand on his cheek, wiping away a frustrated tear. "The time I spent here with you has been the most wonderful and amazing experience of my life. I wish to protect that... can't you see? I can't betray you or Zanarkand by keeping silent, or running away."

"Stop talking like this is the end!" Shuyin grabbed Lenne's arms, and looked at her, eye to eye. "You're going to get out of this alive, and we're going to live happily ever after! Lenne, I... I love you."

Lenne was in shock. Those words... she hadn't ever heard them before, and believed them. This was, however, she felt her heart sway, aching, longing… her heart skipped a beat. "Shuyin, I... I l-"

"You were absolutely splendid, young lady." An elderly man interrupted the two; his green robes shuffled against the floor. "The message of love and peace that you brought to us tonight... you shall be known throughout Zanarkand's history as a harbinger of peace and prosperity, a figure and role model for us all!" His bearded face wasn't the type to appreciate pop music, but Lenne supposed it took all types. "You would do me an honor much great if I could shake your hand." Without waiting for a confirmation, he took Lenne's hands into his own and shook them. "My, what splendid hands... I'll remember this for the rest of my life!" Without further ado, the elderly man left.

"That was random." Shuyin sighed. Gripping Lenne's hand firmly, he forced a smile. It wasn't long after that when Lenne's agent came barging in, demanding to talk with Lenne; she was never able to finish what she wanted to tell Shuyin...

…

The agency was... odd. Lenne expected them to be frothing at the mouth after what she had done, yet they were very opportunistic; they grabbed this opportunity by the horns and used it as a marketing tool to sell Lenne's image more and more. That didn't change the fact that Lenne was to be one of the soldiers, yet her influence on Zanarkand was undeniable; several of Zanarkand's summoners revealed themselves publicly, and they soon became revered for their ability to stand up against Bevelle's war machina.

"A gift...?" Lenne opened a package sent to her, right before she was ready to leave.

Opening the package, there were several beads with a hand written note. "I thought these would look great on you. Kick butt out there! – Shuyin"

Tears fell from her eyes. She truly was being selfish.

…

Being such a small detail, I lost the important thing  
The cold ring shines at me, showing me.  
I said, "As long as I have it right now,"  
But that wasn't the case.  
The door that continues on to you;  
Making no sound, disappears.

The more I wish for your happiness,  
The more my selfishness increases.  
Still I want to stop you, at any time  
When someone's wish comes true  
A child is crying  
The sound of the door continues to be silent

You've become the one that everyone needs,  
And wanting to be the one person to heal you,  
I held back a little too much

Wishing for my own happiness  
Isn't selfish at all, is it?  
If that's the case, then I want to embrace you  
As hard as I possibly can.  
When my tears dry,  
A child is crying  
The ground beneath our feet will never dry

The more I wish for your happiness  
The more my selfishness increases  
You never stop me, ever.  
When someone's wish comes true  
A child is crying.  
There's no way that  
Everyone's wishes can come true

With every rotation of this small world,  
The more I become accustomed to your kindness  
I want to embrace you once again  
As softly as I possibly can

…

A different presence… a kindred spirit, perhaps? This person felt warm, yet also a person who suffered tragedy… completely different than the other person who wore Lenne. _I see… you've been hurt as well._ Lenne couldn't do much, but she wished to embrace this new presence… she had a feeling that this woman would become her liberator, the person she could beseech to carry out her final message to her audience of one. Joy filled her heart.

"_My body just started dancing by itself. I didn't know what was going on. I was...frightened…"_

Happiness overtook Lenne, and it filled the sphere with emotion. This new Zanarkand was completely unknown to Lenne… yet, she felt Shuyin's presence out there, somewhere.

"_You sure looked like you were enjoying yourself."_

"_I was. It felt like some other person's excitement just took over."_

_You've lost somebody precious as well, haven't you?_ Lenne witnessed Yuna's memories as thoughts of _him_ surfaced every now and then to the High Summoner. The past thousand years… Lenne regretted so much, and if only she could have changed the course of history… or her happy ending? Lenne had to wait for the right moment; there was no way around it. The sphere Yuna witnessed of what she believed to be _him_… Lenne knew who he was.

_I'm coming for you, Shuyin._


	8. track 08 I Can't Be Honest

**A Wish That Spans the Ages**

_Track 08. I Can't Be Honest_

**Author's Notes:** Final Fantasy X-2 is owned by Square-Enix, not me. The song _Sunao ni Narenakute_, or "I Can't Be Honest", is sung by Sugawara Sayuri. As an added note, in the Japanese original dialogue of Final Fantasy X's ending, Yuna did not say "I love you" to Tidus as she does in the English localization. Yuna simply tells him "thank you". It makes more sense that way, and makes more sense for this story. So just go with it. Please.

…

"Are you all right, Lenne?" A soothing voice gently brought Lenne back to the scene. It was Lydia, a fellow summoner who decided to fight alongside Lenne. "You seem a bit... distracted." Lydia was definitely a kind soul, as all of the other summoners were, yet her purity seemed to shine brightest. Driven by Lenne's announcement a few months prior, they both stood on the battlefield between Bevelle and Zanarkand, with Mt. Gagazet as their stronghold. Lydia's pact was with the aeon Ifrit, and she was an advanced user of black magic.

"You got that right." Eclair was the token battle-hardened soldier; while her views didn't necessarily align themselves with Lenne's, both had come to respect the other as comrades in battle. "Even Ixion can tell that you're not yourself lately." Eclair continued to brush the aeon's mane as the last member of their group approached.

Sarah, the healer of their party, simply nodded. "Won't you tell us what's bothering you, Lenne?" Both Sarah and Lydia came from rather long lines of summoners, using their families' aeons for generations, ever since another great war ages ago. Her family's aeon was Shiva.

"I was just thinking." Lenne responded, glad to have made such good friends on the battlefield. She held up a video sphere. "My friend sent me this, wishing me a happy birthday."

"Aa, the boy you keep on telling us about?" Eclair chuckled. "You always speak so highly of him; would you mind sharing him with those two?" Eclair teased.

Both Lydia and Sarah blushed. "You know I already have a fiancée selected by my family." Sarah sighed. "And he hasn't sent me anything, unlike Lenne's special someone."

"Putting me on the spot like this isn't very funny at all!" Lenne reacted, though a smile was showing on her face.

"So, how old are you turning, Lenne?" Lydia asked, changing the subject for Lenne's sake.

"Nineteen." Lenne responded with a nod. "If this war hadn't occurred, I'd be graduating in a few months." Lenne sighed. "Not that the education itself was too important; my label wanted the prestige and contacts that came with the academy." By this point, everybody already knew who Lenne was, and witnessed her speech that fateful night before the war began.

"I'm just glad that none of us had to kill anyone yet." Sarah commented. The machina that Bevelle sent to fight against Zanarkand's summoners were just that: machina. Unmanned robotics which could serve as an endless army. "The enemy's war machina are terrifying... yet I don't know what I'd do if I were to have blood on my hands."

"Our aeons have supported us without hesitation." Eclair smiled softly, patting Ixion's neck.

"Several of our comrades have fallen, and Bevelle's supply of machina is seemingly endless." Sarah commented. Everybody knew that it was an unspoken truth that it was unlikely that they would come out of this war alive, and even slimmer chances of it ending in victory. The best Zanarkand could hope for was a cease-fire and that Bevelle would choose to leave it alone. That outcome seemed less and less likely day after day. "I just wished to say what an honor it has been to fight alongside all of you; your bonds with your aeons are indeed strong. I had never known that other summoners possessed such strength of spirit, considering we lay in hiding for so long."

"It does feel nice being part of something greater; this may be an atrocious war, yet the benefit of being able to band together as summoners is something even I can appreciate." Eclair smiled, looking at everybody one by one.

"I can only pray that one day, summoners may be accepted without prejudice all over Spira." Lydia continued. "Whether we come from distinguished families, or are soldiers who protect those who can't protect themselves, or..." Lydia smiled at Lenne. "They are inspirational figures to us all."

"I'm only a simple singer." Lenne attempted to correct Lydia, yet to no avail; the others had already taken quite a liking to Lenne and were all inspired by her. "It's nice to know that we all share the same hopes and dreams. If anything, it is I who must thank all of you for supporting me; I know I'm weak aside from my aeon, so I stand in awe of all of you, whether it be Eclair's skill with the sword, Lydia's mastery of black magic, or Sarah's healing touch."

"Your songs keep us going." Sarah chuckled. "Without you, our morale would have run out long ago, Lenne."

…

The group of women shared a bond only reinforced by their common ground of being summoners, and the joy they shared from their shared experiences made the days easier to progress through. These precious moments wouldn't last forever, however. Despite their valiant efforts, Lenne's group of summoners was caught soon after, overwhelmed by Bevelle's experimental new machine. It was difficult, yet the new advances in Bevelle's war machina were difficult to keep up with concerning the ancient art of summoning.

"I ask of you, what became of my friends?" Lenne asked, thrown into the dungeon. It was a dark and dingy place, not unlike the place she first found herself when she found Yojimbo in Baaj. Bevelle obviously didn't treat its prisoners very well. They were separated when they were taken in as hostages; as Lenne stepped forward to touch the rusty bars of her cell, she could only pray that her friends were safe and sound.

"You're in no position to be asking the questions here." This general of Bevelle was rather cold, yet Lenne knew that she got off easy compared to her friends. Then again, Eclair's rather obstinate nature made it more difficult for her guards to contain her.

"General Rio, the others have been contained and are ready for the procedure." A grunt saluted his general, and was dismissed.

"General Rio...?" Lenne thought the name sounded familiar. "Of course... even among us in Zanarkand, you are well known as a righteous and just man." Lenne looked into his eyes. "I may be your enemy, but I am still human."

"The people across Spira view summoners as less." Rio paced back and forth. "You'd best remember that. The ability to call forth aeons may have caused you to be revered among your people in Zanarkand, but the rest of the world views you as a threat."

"And developing machina of mass destruction for war is any better?" Lenne responded. "We weren't revered in Zanarkand. Zanarkand may have been a safe haven for us, yet we were ordinary citizens living ordinary lives; we were not a threat to anybody."

"I've been given orders." Rio simply retorted, glancing at Lenne. "In any case, you are to be held here. Don't attempt your summoning here, summoner; we've developed a field around here which rejects pyreflies. Aeons won't be able to breach the field, and won't answer your call."

With that, Rio left and Lenne sunk down to the floor.

…

Several days passed.

Lenne wasn't entirely sure what to expect; the anxiety was difficult to deal with. She hadn't heard from any of her friends, and the loneliness was difficult to deal with. She attempted to keep her sanity by singing, and her melodic voice filled the corridors of the dungeon.

Suddenly and quite unexpectedly, Lenne had a cellmate.

"Eris!" Lenne tended to her wounded and battered friend from Zanarkand. "What happened? Are you all right?

"They... they took him away...!" Eris spoke, obviously in pain; she looked as if somebody had drained the life out of her. "Lenne... they took my aeon away!"

It then dawned on Lenne what happened to her friends.

Unfortunately, Eris passed away within the next day. Lenne was in mourning for her dear friend, but knew that if she didn't do something the same fate would await her.

"General Rio, is it worth sacrificing a human life to further Bevelle's military might?" Lenne's tone was stern, with just a hint of being accusatory; for the first time in her life, she was very angry. "I don't know the details, but it's become clear that you're holding summoners hostage for the sole purpose of extracting their aeons. What do you have to say for yourself?

"..." Rio seemed mildly surprised. "I see the bond between summoners transcends words." He turned to the side and looked to the floor. "You are correct. Our researchers are attempting to use the bond between summoner and aeon to utilize an aeon's power through spheres. Unfortunately... there seem to be side effects." He looked to the spot where Eris lay only hours ago before being taken away. "There's a reason you've been kept separate from the others."

"... Yojimbo." Lenne's eyes widened as she realized.

"Indeed." General Rio confirmed. "The others are easy to harness. Yojimbo, however... as legends say, he is quite difficult to tame."

_He just loves getting me into trouble..._ Lenne turned away. It was either a blessing or a curse to be contracted with Yojimbo, in Lenne's case. On one hand, he was a mighty aeon who always shielded Lenne when he could, alongside his dog Daigoro. On the other hand, he was a volatile loose cannon that only did things for enough gil. Luckily it was that point of contention which allowed Lenne a few more days of life, though they were filled with anxiety. Bevelle's scientists couldn't control Yojimbo; Lenne wasn't entirely certain what was going to go on.

"... We have another prisoner in our custody, someone who seems to know you rather well." Rio walked toward the door. "For a summoner, you certainly are well loved by several people."

"...?" Lenne was a bit confused; who else could they take away from her?

She hoped nobody else.

"Lenne!" That voice...! Lenne turned to the door, and it was him… the last person Lenne expected to see. "We're getting out of here, Lenne!" Lenne had never heard Shuyin sound so urgent and passionate before; her heart skipped a beat as she simply nodded while Shuyin hacked away at her rusty cell door with his sword. There were so many things she wanted to ask him, such as how he got there, how he knew she was capture, how he was planning on getting out… however, none of that seemed to matter at that exact moment. Lenne couldn't conceal the tears of joy gathering in her eyes; as soon as the bars were broken down, she ran into Shuyin's arms for an intimate embrace. "I'm sorry I'm late, Lenne."

Lenne shook her head, strands of her brown hair swaying with her movements. She simply smiled; it really was a pleasant surprise, all things considered. "Shuyin, I… you came. I was so scared." It was all she could manage to communicate before the sirens began blaring.

"They're coming after us…!" Shuyin gritted his teeth. "Lenne, we've got to get out of here!"

Lenne looked over at Rio, and then at Shuyin. "You lead him here, Rio?"

"There's no time." Rio sternly stated, pointing down the hall. "You two go down this path; the exit is on the right. I'll tell them you went the other direction."

"Let's go, Lenne!" Shuyin grabbed Lenne's arm; his touch was warm, and it was Shuyin… yet something was wrong. Lenne simply shook her head thinking that it was because of this particularly stressful situation, and followed Shuyin down the hall.

Bevelle's halls twisted and turned, and the dimly lit hallways made the trip even more harrowing. "Shuyin, there's the turn Rio told us about!"

However, Shuyin didn't turn right. He went the other direction.

"Shuyin, we're going the wrong way!" Lenne hesitantly exclaimed, yet Shuyin's steps were as quick as before; he wasn't stopping or considering what Lenne was saying.

"Shuyin, we're-"

"We're here." Shuyin finally stopped, and Lenne took a look around. It was a large, open room unlike anything Lenne had seen before. In front of them stood a giant machina, one which would have taken up the entire space of Luca's stadium and then some. Lenne had no idea what it was, but she was certain it must have been one of Bevelle's experimental war machina. "I'm going to save you, Lenne!" With those words, he jumped onto the giant machina's arms and climbed his way up what appeared to be a head.

No… Shuyin was planning on manning this weapon? Shuyin played a sort of keyboard, but it wasn't a melody filled with the warmth and tenderness that Lenne was so used to. "Shuyin… please, stop this…" Lenne couldn't say it loud, especially as the giant machina began to move. However, above that, Lenne heard footsteps closing in behind them in the hallway; they were coming. Bevelle solders were coming in, and it was unlikely anything good would come out of this.

"Shuyin, please!" Lenne held out her arms and begged him to stop.

Her cry finally seemed to break the spell on Shuyin, as he stopped for a single moment as their eyes met. His expression immediately softened, and he hopped down to Lenne, and held her arms. Lenne could only look into his eyes; for this precious moment, he was once again that man she came to care so much for during these past two years.

"… Thank you." Lenne forced a smile as her tears welled up, and fell. Opposite of her were Shuyin's eyes full of concern, almost a perplexing expression wondering if he had done anything wrong.

''Men, ready your weapons!'' There wasn't much time left. In fact, there wasn't any time left. Lenne looked up at Shuyin, her lips opening as she had one last chance to tell Shuyin something... anything. Yet, she wasn't entirely certain what to say. It seemed to come so naturally to sing feelings and put them into lyrics, yet when she wanted to say something that meant more than anything else she had written... her mind was simply at a blank. What to say to Shuyin after these past two years spent together, with all of his support and caring, to the point of rushing into an enemy stronghold at risk of certain death just to see her again...? Only one thing seemed to come to mind.

''... Thank you." Lenne's last words were met with a pained expression from Shuyin. Before either of them had a chance, their final words were cut off with the sound of gunfire shots; as they lay there, torn asunder by the force of bullets, Lenne's vision of Shuyin reaching out to her was darkening by the second as tears fell from her eyes.

…

I can just feel it if you protect me  
Come and hold me close right now

I want to show you these feelings that were always dear to me  
Because my heart couldn't become honest "...I miss you"

We walked back home and within the silence there was no one  
This beating heart feels like it will burst open  
I wonder if you can hear it?

Is there a deep love for these closed lips of mine?  
I cannot say anything in front of him

I always held in these gentle feelings that you had been deprived of  
Because my heart cannot become honest "...I miss you"

I swore I'd live my life, never crying in front of others  
But in front of you, my heart becomes overwhelmed with tears

Is there any meaning in the words you gave me in the warmth of your arms?  
I held you from behind and muttered softly

I won't ever let you be alone because I always want to be there for you  
I want to feel all of your warmth, I believe you

Because miracles just happen, they are not guided by fate  
I was drawn to you so we cannot drift apart

I always held in the gentle smile you wanted to see  
Because I want my heart to become honest

I want to show you these feelings that were always dear to me  
Because I want my heart to become honest "...I miss you"

…

"_Who the heck is Lenne?"_

After spending time searching Yuna's memories, Lenne felt a bit of a kinship with Yuna, as she did with her fellow summoners; Yuna was simply amazing, the daughter of a high summoner as well as somebody who fought, and won, against fate. Lenne's heart ached just as much as Yuna's when Yuna mouthed those sad, sad words of goodbye and thanks to _him_ as he left, leaving her to carry on the future.

"_You're the only chance I have of saving Lenne."_

Similar to that single sphere which sprung Yuna back into adventure, Lenne could sense Yuna's confusion when she saw _his_ spitting image on that sphere. However, once Lenne saw _him_, even through Yuna's eyes, Lenne knew that something was amiss. It wasn't _him_, it was Shuyin. And she could feel his presence, much like Lenne's, was still bound to Spira.

He was an unsent.

By a miracle or a curse, Lenne supposed that the same procedure they attempted to use to bind aeons to spheres was used to bind her essence with this sphere, the sphere Yuna was using. _Yuna, I'm sorry to place this burden on you when you have suffered so many hardships… yet, I require your help._ Lenne could only hope that Yuna would be able to send Shuyin her final message… a song, meant just for him.

…

A dream… a dream of running through Bevelle's underground, a dream of coming to a dead end as Bevelle's soldiers cocked their rifles, as you could only manage one last gaze into your beloved's eyes, unable to say anything to ease the pain and anxiety of the moment.

A single gunshot, and it's all over.

This feeling… this message. The regrets spent of a time you would never be able to take back.

A soft and gentle melody echoed throughout Yuna's mind.


	9. track 09 1000 Words

**A Wish That Spans the Ages**

_Track 09. 1000 Words_

**Author's Notes:** Final Fantasy X-2 is owned by Square-Enix, not me. The song _1000 no Kotoba_, or "1000 Words", is sung by Koda Kumi. This specific translation comes from .

…

A thousand years had passed, and the number of regrets only grew with the amount of time that Lenne was tormented with the thought that she never took the chance to give Shuyin her confession. She had always wanted to save those three small words for someone special, so why couldn't she see that Shuyin was that one? What had mattered was what she and Shuyin had shared together in their short time together, yet both of them were filled with regret. If Spira had a deity, surely it must have taken pity on the two of them; even after the wait of a millennium, their feelings for each other did not falter, and they now had one last chance to reconcile everything.

As Lenne observed the Spira of one thousand years spun, and her heart broke; even after a thousand years of stagnation, several summoners giving up their lives for the welfare of Spira, and Yuna's ultimate sacrifice to rid the world of Sin, the people of Spira were still bickering with each other. It was as if Spira had taken one step forward and two steps back.

Much like Lenne, Yuna had several friends and comrades, and was simply a young woman looking for her way through life. Their hearts resonated, even if Yuna couldn't realize it at the time. Perhaps it was almost a blessing that the procedure used to rip aeons from their summoners was used to bind Lenne to this sphere, the sphere that Yuna was using. However, it was time to put into motion the song which would end a thousand year long wandering for two souls... and hopefully end the fight ingrained into the very beings of all Spirans.

_"_One thousand years ago, before the time of Sin… Spira was torn in two, divided by a terrible war. This was Spira's great mistake. Out of the rift left by this terrible conflict, Sin was born. In only two short years, Spira has shaken off its unhappy past. We have moved on. Now, Spira grows brighter with each passing day. That light is our strength. I don't want to see it fade. Do you? There are so many of us, each with different ideas and different beliefs. Of course we sometimes disagree, and arguments will happen. But our hearts can and should always be one."

Her lips began to quiver.

"_Believe with me: Even if we're torn apart, our feelings will unite us__... that is what this song is about."_

It was an odd feeling; Lenne could hear her own voice, yet it wasn't her body... yet, her clothes swaying along with the music felt so familiar and natural. Before she knew it, her feelings resonated with the sphere equipment that Shinra had designed, and everything seemed to change at once; her words, her song, her lips... were all hers once again, even if it were simply for a moment… wearing the beads Shuyin had given her for her nineteenth birthday.

She was going to show them all what would transpire once again should they not reconcile their petty differences.

The image of the giant machina Shuyin attempted to commandeer... Vegnagun. Lenne knew that Shuyin had only the best intentions, to save Lenne and hopefully end the war. However, she also saw that he had changed during his quest, that he was on the verge of losing something so precious, something she saw in him, something far more important than selling one's humanity. She caused this, by not telling him the one thing he wanted to hear more than anything else... and that guilt ate away at Lenne.

Perhaps she still wouldn't be able to say the words "I love you" through a song, yet she was certain that Shuyin would hear her; perhaps somehow it would set a course for finally being able to see him once again, and set his spirit at rest.

The weight of the world on the shoulders of two young women who were only able to say the words "thank you", than "I love you"; certainly, this must have been the work of irony.

"_It's Lenne. I was singing her feelings. During the song, I could feel them welling up inside until they just...burst."_

Indeed, Lenne knew that her little stunt must have caused much confusion… yet, both their messages must have been heard. Unexpectedly, Lenne saw that old man who had taken her hand after her last concert in Zanarkand.

"'Twas a magnificent melody, Lady Yuna. The onlookers were all quite enchanted."

"If it brings Spira together—even a little—then I'm glad." Yuna's words echoed Lenne's feelings as well.

"Indeed, I believe it shall. As you sang, not a soul could help but realize the folly of their tiresome squabbling. Fist once raised in anger became welcoming hands offering solace to a tearful neighbor. I must admit that I, too, shed my share of tears the moment Lenne appeared."

"You know Lenne?" Rikku certainly always was the boisterous one.

"Of course. Would you like to hear—"

"Yes! Tell us!" Yuna's eagerness rivaled Rikku's. Finally, Lenne's story would be told.

"Where to begin? About a thousand years ago, Lenne was a popular songstress in Zanarkand. The talk of the town, you might say. In a more peaceful age, she might have lived out her years as a performer. But the times—and her talents—did not allow such a thing to be. You see, Lenne's gift for singing was matched by her genius in the summoner's arts. When then Machina War began, all summoners were sent to the front lines. Zanarkand was hopelessly outnumbered, and Lenne knew she would not return home alive. Nonetheless, she was prepared to lay down her life to protect her people. Yet there was one person who refused to let Lenne die. Yes, he would do anything to save her. He was...a young man, Lenne's lover. His name has been lost to history. Whatever his name, the youth endeavored to steal the enemy's machina weapon and save Lenne. However... The lovers met a truly tragic end. Those images we all witnessed are most certainly a record of their last moments."

He was never able to realize his potential… not as a pianist, and not as a star blitzball player. Lenne could only mourn, yet she knew she had something she had to do.

…

"I think I can kinda understand how he felt...trying so hard to save someone. Two years ago, I was the same. Trying to find some way...some way to save you." Rikku said to Yuna, attempting to empathize with Shuyin.

"That was enough. Knowing that you were on my side... I'll always be grateful to you."

Paine commented, "Maybe Lenne felt the same way. The man she loved, he struggled to save her. He fought till his very last breath for her. I think that Lenne's final words might have been happy ones: 'I love you'."

"Yes, there is a connection. But wait... Everything is all wrong. He never heard. The one person she wanted to tell... He never heard her words." Once again, Yuna hit the mark. Lenne depended on Yuna to relay her vital message… she could only hope.

…

It was a harrowing trail, and Shuyin even attacked the Gullwings after Vegnagun was put out of commission. Finally, the combination of Lenne's endless longing as well as the Farplane's pyreflies, Lenne was finally able to materialize and reveal herself to Shuyin. Holding Shuyin in a gentle embrace, she could only guess at his frustration.

"A thousand years, and this moment is all we get?"

"This moment's enough. I don't need anything else. Just knowing how you feel is enough. Shuyin, let's end this. Let's go home." There was no more need to drag thing on any further.

"Can we?"

"That was all a thousand years ago. We've come too far to look back now. Rest, Shuyin. Rest with me." Lenne smiled at him. "Let's go. I have a new song for you." Looking back at Yuna, Lenne could only say two words which… would more than convey everything that Yuna had done for her. "Thank you."

And the two rested in each other's embrace, forever.

…

I wonder if your words are the kindness of a dream.  
You're hiding all of the lies.  
You're sly, aren't you?

I was showing you, who will go on a journey  
My aloof back and asked,  
"Are you going to fight alone?"  
You're sly, aren't you?

"I'll go home and return", your voice which passed by was stubborn.  
Yet you turn back to the time you pretended to be strong.  
Would it be better if I yelled?  
If I cried, "don't go"?  
Right now, you can do anything

I'll send the 1000 words  
To your back, faraway  
So turn them into wings.

The 1000 words I couldn't say  
Draw closer to your back, which is hurt.  
I will hold you close

As for the continuation of the dream,  
While thinking of you, I pretend to forget that day.  
I'm sly, aren't I?

"I'll write you a letter"  
You turned away; your voice which passed by was stubborn  
And you turn back to the time, you pretended to be strong.  
Would it be better if I could send you a letter?  
If I shrug my shoulders, saying "I can't wait"?  
Right now, you can do anything.

Can you hear the 1000 words?  
I'll send them to your back, which I can't see  
So turn them into wings.

Can you hear the 1000 words?  
They draw closer to your back, which is tired,  
And will hold you close.

I'll send the 1000 words  
Lalalala...  
To your back, so turn them into wings

Can you hear  
The 1000 words?  
Lalalala...  
They draw closer to your back  
Lalalala...

…

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for sticking with this story to Lenne's conclusion! I know this final chapter is rushed, and I had a lot of plans to go on longer than this, but I got tired. My apologies. There will be one more chapter following this as a bonus, showing Shuyin's point of view during the events in this story. Thanks again!


	10. track 10 faerie tale

**A Wish That Spans the Ages**

_Track 10. Faerie Tale_

**Author's Notes:** Final Fantasy X-2 is owned by Square-Enix, not me. The song _Tong Hua_, or "Faerie Tale", belongs to Michael Wong.

…

He wasn't exactly an extraordinary man. Certainly, he enjoyed playing sports and had an interest in music as well, particularly the piano; however, to the unobservant, he was simply another face in the crowd. In simpler times, he may have lived out his days as a well adjusted individual, though his name wouldn't have carved its permanent place in history, even if his father happened to be a famous athlete and his mother a simple musical performer in a local bar.

However, his life was irrevocably changed when he met a single woman, that single woman becoming everything to him, and the whole of what his heart desired. He was never quite the passionate type, never pursuing one thing with all of his might, until he met her that one day.

"There's this new girl." Kris sighed, crossing her legs as she leaned in toward Shuyin. "She thinks she's pretty hot stuff, you know? Trying to show up the other students by barging in this school and stealing the spotlight and everything. I utterly abhor that kid of girl." It wasn't a new occurrence to hear Kris complain about something; she was always attempting to make other people look bad so that she could look better. It was an unfortunate fact of life, and Shuyin only found out about her venomous nature a bit too late.

"You could just leave her alone, Kris." Shuyin didn't bother making eye contact with her.

"That's the thing!" Kris pouted, crossing her arms. "She's my roommate this term! I can't ignore her! I'll have to deal with her on a fatty basis! It's totally unfair!"

"You had the same exact views on your last several roommates over the past several terms." Shuyin rubbed his temples. "Don't you think it's about time to stop thinking the worst of other people and start looking elsewhere?" He subtly attempted to tell her that she should be looking at herself it hasn't worked the last fifteen times, and he doubted that time sixteen would have been a charm.

"As if." Kris started twirling a lock of her hair with the tip of her finger.

The conversation was obviously going nowhere, so Shuyin decided to ignore her. Getting up, he headed to class.

* * *

It turned out that Kris wasn't kidding. The new student was indeed gorgeous, but that wasn't just it. Anybody who took anything seriously in the music industry knew who she was, the up and coming rising star who got her start by becoming a bestseller entertainer for the Al Bhed. Not everybody at the school would know about that, but given his dealing with the piano, he definitely heard of her from the times he played backup for singers around the world. She was even more gorgeous in person, but there was always a sense of sadness in her deep brown eyes.

Shuyin definitely wasn't shy, but he wasn't the type to go out of his way, either. He knew what it was like changing schools and being a new person on campus, since his father moved front city to city from being traded by blitzball teams until he finally settled with the Zanarkand Abes. Plus, he knew that Kris was probably going to give her a difficult time, and he knew that wasn't going to be pleasant. He still believed that Kris was still capable of being a decent human being deep down, and she hasn't given him any reason to dispute that, either.

He waited until the break until he made his move.

* * *

"You are such a white knight." Matthew took a sip of his drink, leaning back on the balcony. It had been a couple of months since Lenne came into Shuyin's life, and Shuyin's teammate, Matthew, could definitely tell. "I've never actually seen you go after a girl before. Usually they make the first move on you, and you just go along for the ride."

"It's not really like that." Shuyin sighed, leaning toward the balcony and looking over Zanarkand's night lights. "I just never met anybody that I've grown to be crazy about."

"You barely know her." Matthew wiped his forehead with his shirt, and tossed his shirt back into the dorm. Practice always was difficult in that regard.

''Just means there's going to be more to cherish when I gradually get to know her." Shuyin grinned. "It's just that she's so closed off." He shook his head. "Whatever happened to her in the past, it's made her very distrustful, or... afraid to close the distance between two people."

"You've always been eager to do that repeatedly." Matthew chuckled. "You could always hand off some of the surplus girls to your buddies, right? Why not give me Kris?"

"She's not mine to give." Shuyin puffed out his cheeks. "We go on one platonic date and she suddenly thinks I'm her soul mate. You go and ask her out, if it'll get her off of my back. She just doesn't take no for an answer."

"How about Lenore?" Matthew tilted his head. Lenore was the daughter of the chairman of Zanarkand's School of Performing Arts, who has also entertained the thought of... entertaining Shuyin a few occasions in the past.

"You can't just change someone's target of affections so quickly." Shuyin rubbed his temples. "Besides, you want a girl, you go and ask them out yourself."

"You're harsh, man."

* * *

"What was that, Kris?" Shuyin pounded his fist against the door frame. He was seriously pissed. "Maybe nobody else will say anything, but I know that you were close enough to help Lenne during that fight!" It was shortly after the fighting tournament, and Lenne was still unconscious. The doctors were positive that it was simply exhaustion, though, and she would recover shortly. But Shuyin had a bone to pick with Kris.

"Why do you care so much about her?" Kris yelled. They were in a school hallway, after hours. Nobody was around to hear their argument. "You're always fawning over her, Shuyin! Why don't you ever pay attention to me?"

"Because there's nothing going on between the two of us, Kris! Get that through your thick skull!" Shuyin turned his face away. It was disgusting him just to even look at Kris right now.

"I've been in love with you for the past three years!" Kris pouted. "That has to mean something! Why don't you ever pay attention to me? "

Shuyin shot a glare at her. "Because I'm not in love with you!"

"Tch..." Kris gritted her teeth, looking to the side. "All you two ever talk about is each other...! You piss me off so damn much!" Kris ducked under Shuyin's arm and ran down the hallway, her frantic steps echoing. When the echoes dissipated and were out of earshot, Shuyin sighed.

* * *

It took several months, but Lenne finally responded to Shuyin's advances. At the final performance show to display the students' performing arts abilities, Kris had sabotaged Lenne's act by 'misplacing' her backing sphere, but thanks to Eris' quick thinking, Lenme enlisted Shuyin's aid to play the piano to her singing.

What he heard was simply magnificent.

She took the melody he composed for her, and wrote Iyrics for it. It took everything Shuyin had to not stumble while being surprised by her gesture. Not only was she an acclaimed singer and dancer, she was an accomplished and capable Iyricist as well. The lyrics were eloquent with feeling, not carelessly tossing around catchphrases or empty proclamations. Her voice filling the stadium, it was pure, controlled energy. As Shuyin played the final notes, her continued with the final chorus, and it was simply her voice echoing throughout the stadium.

The audience erupted in applause.

Backstage, as Shuyin knew Lenne wouldn't have a big display in front of everybody, they met outside the emergency exit door

"I... um... that was amazing, Lenne." Shuyin felt himself blush. He had never been this nervous before.

Lenne shook her head. "Your melody was what inspired me." She couldn't make eye contact with him, trying to catch her breath. It had been ages since she ever felt so nervous during a performance. Because this one was one of the few that actually ever mattered. "I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings earlier... and there's no guarantee that I ever will, not right away. For the longest time, I was afraid to love... and I still am. I really like you, Shuyin. "

She finally lifted her eyes to meet with him, his showing obvious confusion.

* * *

After a while, Shuyin finally figured out what Lenne meant. They were able to meet once in a while, despite Lenne's artistic activities piling up. She never once said the words 'I love you'. Shuyin was actually a bit refreshed by it, considering that so many women he's been with in the past spouted those words incessantly and easily, only to turn away at the first sign of a roadblock in their relationship. It would have been easy to become a bit insecure because of it, but it was still somehow reassuring that she was still with him, as his girlfriend.

With a Iot of free time considering Lenne wasn't demanding all of his time like his previous relationships, Shuyin was a bit relaxed. Of course, it was sort of a big deal that they were together to her fans and his stalkers, at least. The tabloids were all over who Lenne might be dating, but nobody had the full story. Shuyin was honestly surprised that it didn't seem like Kris was spreading awful rumors about them to the paparazzi, given what had happened. Maybe she finally gave up and moved on with her life. In any case, Shuyin was at peace at the moment.

"Yes, most summoners here in Zanarkand are aware that Lenne's a summoner." Lenore nodded, swirling her champagne. It was a season for holding a social mixer, and Lenore was present to promote the school. She simply invited Shuyin along as her escort, and Shuyin didn't have anything better to do, so he tagged along. The suit made him uncomfortable, though. Somehow they got to the topic of his girlfriend.

"I was wondering about that." Shuyin didn't drink. Not ever, considering that his father was an alcoholic. "You make it sound like summoners have a secret organization here in Zanarkand or something."

"Given how the rest of Spira treats us, forgive us for not exactly broadcasting the fact." Lenore took a sip of her drink. "We look out for our own."

"You're a summoner, too?" Shuyin lifted an eyebrow. "You never told me that."

"My point exactly." Lenore looked around. Thankfully, nobody was listening in on them. "People fear summoners. Zanarkand is the last safe haven for us, and Bevelle knows that."

"... what are you saying, Lenore?"

"I'm saying that it's not going to be too long before Bevelle declares all-out war toward Zanarkand. They've already restricted trade, and the politics are all wrong. Zanarkand's been attempting to meet their demands, but they won't hand over their citizens. Worse comes to worse... we're cornered." Lenore sighed, and bit her lower lip. "Wasting time like this at a mixer, worrying about a tomorrow that might never come..."

Shuyin wasn't entirely certain what to say about that. His skills were playing piano and blitzball, and those were rather idyllic. He never had to worry about whether or not there would be a tomorrow; he was just enjoying the day itself.

* * *

It was unexpected, but at the same time Shuyin couldn't say or do anything to convince her otherwise. Deep down, he agreed with her, but he wasn't a fighter, not when compared to the might of a summoner.

He wanted to get mad, get angry, but he couldn't. He didn't own her. She made her decision to come forth as a summoner, and fight for Zanarkand. Even Yu Yevon, the leader of Zanarkand, and his daughter Yunalesca offered her their congratulations. Lenne was going to go down through history not only as an amazing entertainer, but a patriotic warrior who stood for what was right.

But she wouldn't go down history as his girlfriend.

As much as he hated to admit it, that bothered him.

One day, the letters stopped coming. The video spheres stopped coming. He had no idea what was going on, but it was unlike Lenne to miss corresponding with him. Days went by, and nothing. Finally, Shuyin ran out of patience. Against all regulations for a civilian, he climbed Mt. Gagazet, and saw the Calms Lands before him.

It was a war zone.

Several machina were disheveled and beaten up, and lay all across the field in pieces. However, there were no dead bodies of summoners. What was going on?

"You made it." Lenore's voice surprised Shuyin, as he turned to the side. She was rather beaten up, not like her usual elegant presentation. Wiping some dirt from her face, she followed Shuyin's gaze back to the Calms Lands. What a misnomer in this time and age.

"Where's Lenne?" Shuyin bit his lower lip, afraid to hear the answer.

"Lenne's company has been captured whole." Lenore shook her head. "We don't know what they're doing, just capturing us. At least we don't have to see the dead bodies of our comrades out there, but it pains me to think of what they're doing to them back in Bevelle..."

"I'm going to get inside Bevelle and rescue Lenne!" Shuyin's eyes were on fire.

"Don't be an idiot." Lenore slapped him across the face. "That's suicide!"

"Lenore, haven't you ever met anybody who you'd give your life for?" Shuyin rubbed his cheek. "I have to tell her how I feel, one last time." Perhaps... she'd tell him how she felt about him, finally… Maybe...

Lenore sighed. As long as she knew Shuyin, she never saw him so vehemently and stubbornly passionate about another person. She had to admit, she was actually a bit jealous. With a flick of her wrist, pyreflies gathered, and took on the form of am aeon. "Say hello to my aeon, Bahamut." She grinned.

"Bahamut...! The fayth located in Bevelle's underground?" Shuyin took a step back, admittedly a bit scared.

"He doesn't bite." Lenore assured him. "Unless I tell him to. Anyway, before all of this went down between our two cities, I spent some time in Bevelle. I made a friend named Rio... General Rio of the Bevellian forces. If anybody knows where Lenne is, it's probably him." She explained. "Anyway, hop on. You're in for a ride."

* * *

Lenne was apparently popular not only on the entertainment scene, but on the battlefield as well. Once the other summoners heard of Shuyin's plight, they gladly lent him their aid by punching a hole through the battlefield and sky to enable Bahamut to get to Bevelle. Landing in Macalania Woods, Lenore showed Shuyin a secret passage to Bevelle's underground.

"So that's the story, Rio." Lenore explained the situation to her friend. "I know that you're an honorable and just man. All Shuyin desires is to be able to see his girlfriend. Surely that can't be such a bad thing, could it?"

Rio looked around.

"Come on, Rio." Lenore placed her hands on her hips. "You know just as well as I do that this entire war is meaningless. What does Bevelle hope to accomplish by doing this?"

Rio shook his head. "I don't know... I just saw the most horrifying thing, Lenore." He tried to explain. "Bevelle is building a weapon. A giant machina which could potentially destroy all of Spira. It's made me question exactly what Bevelle is thinking in doing all of this."

"I've been trying to get you to question that ever since before this war!" Lenore rubbed her temples.

"Lenore, come with me." Rio motioned. "Shuyin... wait here. I'll lead you to Lenne after I talk with Lenore."

As Lenore followed Rio, Shuyin was restless. The hallways were unguarded, so he walked a bit.

Before him in a giant chamber, it amazed him. Towering, the giant machina filled up the entire clearing. Reading a sign, Shuyin saw that it was called Vegnagun. Approaching it, Vegnagun seemed to stare at Shuyin.

Shuyin knew that in order for there to be a happily ever after between him and Lenne, they were going to have to escape at some point. Bust their way out of Bevelle, and escape to somewhere where nobody would ever find them. Everything else could go to Hell... this world which forced him and Lenne apart.

"You know, you're all I can count on to save Lenne."

* * *

"There you are." Lenore called out, walking down the hallway with General Rio. "We told you to stay put, Shuyin." She crossed her arms, giving Shuyin a look. "I know that you blitzball stars are always out to do your own thing, but this is serious! We're in enemy territory here!"

Shuyin scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

"Just be careful." Rio lowered his head. Both he and Lenore seemed a bit haggard from when they first left Shuyin, most likely running into some guards. "There's a dangerous machina down here. There's no telling what it might do if carelessly approached. I have to stop this war before they unleash that thing upon all of Spira, before something happens that can't be undone."

Little did Rio realize that Shuyin already stumbled across it: Vegnagun. There were several warning plates surrounding the beast, but Shuyin already knew how to control it; the incredible machina almost seemed made for him, having am interface similar to playing the piano. Shuyin hardly believed in fate, but that was enough to make him consider it.

Footsteps could be heard. "Rio, take Shuyin here to Lenne." Lenore told the General. "I'll hold them off here." She then turned to Shuyin. "You'd better get your happy ending, you hear? I'll never forgive you if you don't!" Lenore took a step toward the incoming footsteps, and held out her hand, summoning Bahamut.

"... I'm sorry I couldn't give you a happy ending, Lenore. There's somebody waiting for me." Shuyin turned his back to her, and began walking.

"It's all right." Lenore smiled. "I may be a spoiled brat, but you never treated me like one. That's enough for me." With that, she could hear the pounding of Shuyin's sneakers and the clanking of Rio's boots echo further and further away from her, as the soldiers in front of her were now within sight. Patting Bahamut on his neck, Lenore smiled. "It's show time, baby."

Bahamut was large enough to fill up a good percentage of the space between the walls of the wide corridor, and promptly began charging up its Mega Flare. Lenore smirked, charging up her own spells. "They didn't call me The Witch on the battlefield for nothing."

* * *

Grasping Lenne's hand as they ram through the corridor, Shuyin knew from the footsteps behind them that Lenore held out the best that she could, but even she wasn't invincible.

"Shuyin, this isn't the way General Rio told us to go!" Lenne's concerned voice called out.

_I'm heading toward something better. I'm going to save you. I'm going to end this war, so we can have our happily ever after. I want to see your smile again. I'm going to be your hero._

"Wait here." That was all Shuyin could manage to say. He didn't want Lenne to be scared of that monstrous machina he was going to use. He was going to win this. He was going to come out of this alive, with Lenne. He wasn't going to let anything or anybody stand in his way.

Before he could realize it, he was fingering the control key board of Vegnagun, a haunting melody which came to mind at that moment. It wasn't a soft melody or a melody of longing, of love... it was a melody that Lenne noticed, which worried her. To her, it communicated something which made her fearful, and scared. It told her that Shuyin wasn't himself

Running into the room, the sight of a crazed Shuyin possessed put far more fear into Lenne's heart than the monstrosity of machina he rode upon.

"Shuyin, please stop!" Lenne cried out, her voice snapping him out of his current state of mind. Yet, it was too late. The soldiers came, and were in the doorway. Realizing that Lenne was in immediate danger, Shuyin jumped down from the top of Vegnagun to Lenne's side. One final embrace, looking into her eyes... she seemed grateful? Shuyin was confused. He couldn't save her. He couldn't do anything for her. They were going to die, and he couldn't do anything to prevent not only Lenne's death, but the continuation of this meaningless war.

He couldn't be her hero.

Worse than that, he wasn't even certain that he did anything deserving to be loved by her.

…

I have forgotten how long  
I have not listened to you  
Telling me your favorite story  
I have been thinking for a long time  
I have started lying  
Have I done something wrong?

You were crying when you told me  
Fairy tales are meant for cheating people  
I could not be your prince charming  
Maybe you could not understand  
From the moment you said you love me  
The stars in my sky became bright

I am will become, like the fairytale  
The angel that you love in fairy tale, spreading my hands  
To be wings to protect you  
You must believe  
That we will be like in the fairy tale  
Where the ending is happiness

Together writing our ending


End file.
